Playing with Fire
by FeatherSun1638
Summary: Hermione Granger and her best friends, Ginny and Luna, are getting ready for a big night out. A party awaits them and so does a possible romance. Will they find love or will they leave empty handed? Maybe they'll get more than they bargained for... DM/HG GW/HP LL/BZ. New year, new Hermione. Somewhat OOC
1. Chapter 1: Dress Shopping

Hermione sighed, relaxing in the plush chair that she had grown attached to. She enjoyed the feeling of the soft cotton robe on her skin as she sat back and let the employees of the new spa in Hogsmede tend to her nails. Calling out to her best friends, Ginny and Luna, she questioned them about their plans for the evening.

"So ladies, what are we up to tonight?"

Ginny, who had lifted the cucumber slice off of her left eyelid, looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye and laughed at her friend, who's face was covered in a face mask. Unsure of her plans for the night, she turned to Luna, who had both cucumber slices in her hands and was beginning to sit up.

"I dunno. Luna, what do you think we should do?" she asked, laughing slightly as the blonde took a small bite out of one of the cucumber slices before addressing her red-headed friend's question.

"There's a party tonight and I believe that we've been invited. I think we should spend the day shopping for the perfect party outfits and pampering ourselves on preparation for an unforgettable evening," the dreamy girl answered, her voice light as air as she continued, "who knows, maybe even Hermione will get laid."

Sensing that her eccentric friend was only joking with her, Hermione laughed alongside her two friends and silently agreed that maybe tonight would be different. Albeit, she wouldn't been on a mission to "get laid" as her friends had hoped, but she would keep her eyes and her mind open. After the war, she felt that there was still tension at Hogwarts, especially between her own house and the Slytherin house. If she, the golden girl of Gryffindor, could forget the past and move on, becoming friends with members of all the houses, including Slytherin, then maybe the tension would cease to exist. _Besides, _she thought, _the boys in Slytherin aren't so bad on the eyes._

As the ladies finished painting her nails and she had washed the face mask off, she and her two companions made their way to the front desk to pay. Once that was taken care of, they excitedly scurried off into one of the many dress shops located nearby. The jingle of bells could be heard once they had pushed the door open and a slim woman appeared.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Madam Petunia. I will be helping you all in choosing the perfect dress for whatever the occasion may be. Shall we get started?"

The girls enthusiastically agreed and went off to explore different dresses in the charming shop. After picking a handful of dresses, the girls all but jumped into the changing rooms and tried on dress after darling dress. Ginny and Luna had already found their perfect dresses after the first few tries but Hermione was not so lucky. The girls had gushed over how Luna's bright yellow, high-low asymmetrical dress looked on her, especially when it was matched with a pair of high, nude heels. Then they all squealed in excitement once Ginny had found her dress- a scoop neck little black dress that flared out at the waist and ended mid-thigh. She had paired the dress with spiked red heels that would surely be a hit with the boys and hopefully the boy-who-lived.

While Ginny had Harry, Luna and Hermione were single. Well, Luna was exploring her options while Hermione was undeniably single. Hopelessly single. She had thought that when Ron had broken it off with her in the month prior that he would be crawling back to her when school started back up. Nonetheless, there they were, in their eighth year at Hogwarts and she was still on her own.

Being single didn't bother Hermione as much as it used to. She wasn't bothered by couples giggling in the corridors, or hugging by the lake, or even snogging in empty classrooms. Oh, who was she kidding? She hated being single despite the fact that she would never take Ron back. The boy had broken her heart into a million pieces and stomped all over it when he began dating Lavender Brown only a week later. She couldn't deny that it stung whenever he would pass by her in the hallways with that _harpy_ clinging to his arm as he shouted out a "Hey Mione!" at her. But she was over him. She was onto bigger and better things. She would find someone worthy of her someday- hell, maybe it wasn't the right time just yet but then again, _maybe it was._

So tonight she was a woman on a mission. Not to prove herself to her friends, or even to Ron. She was finally going to open her eyes, her mind, and her heart in the hopes that she would find what she was looking for. Whatever that meant.

Sighing heavily, she walked out of her dressing room, disappointed. That is, until Madam Petunia nearly ran her over in her rush to bring her a dress. Once she laid her eyes on it she knew it was the one. The strapless, curve hugging, light pink sparkled dress was perfect and when she tried it on she felt as if it was made just for her. She got the reaction she desired once she walked out of the dressing room doors with it on. It was so captivating that she almost forgot she needed shoes to complete the outfit. Luckily, Luna spotted her bare feet and shoved a pair of black velvet stilettos in her face and practically begged her to put them on.

As the three girls looked at themselves in the shop's mirror, they could barely hold in their excitement. Jumping up and down, they held one another's hands and chatted away about the night ahead of them.

_A night to remember._

**Chapter two coming up tomorrow! Read and review? Por favor? **


	2. Chapter 2: It's your party?

The girls bagged and paid for their items. On their way out of the shop, they thanked Madam Petunia for her help in their search for the right dresses. Then they were off to the carriages to bring them back to Hogwarts.

"Gin, scoot over. I need a seat too!" yelled Hermoine.

"Well, soooooorry! Excuse my gigantic arse!" screamed Ginny.

Soon enough, the three girls were giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Two second years, who looked as if they were coming back from a date, watched them struggle to fit in a seat meant for two people. As the younger children gave them looks of disdain, Hermione plopped herself right on Ginny's lap to solve the problem of lack of space. Once their laughter had subsided, Luna looked out of the carriage and pointed out the two boys who were getting into the carriage behind them.

"Look," she said, "it's Malfoy and Zabini. Wonder what they were in Hogsmede for..hey, you don't suppose Blaise is dating anyone, do you?"

"Luna!" Ginny said, looking scandalized, "Do you have an interest in the suave Zabini? I think he is single at the moment."

"Yes, the key words being _at the moment_," Hermione spoke, raising an eyebrow at her dreamy friend, "I do believe he's available...to practically anyone."

Blaise Zabini, who had stayed neutral throughout the war, had turned out to be quite the lady killer. Rumors of his one-night-stands had seemed to reach the ears of practically everyone at Hogwarts- but that didn't seem to stop the women from succumbing to his every desire. Luna, who seemed to also have an interest in the dark skinned Italian boy, was not discouraged by the many women who had fallen to his charms.

"Oh Hermione," Luna started, "I'm sure that once he finds a suitable woman for his tastes, he will tone down the promiscuity."

With a huff, Hermione looked back at the black-haired boy and wondered if he would ever stop being the playboy. Of course, he may be a playboy but his platinum-haired best friend was much more notorious than he. Draco Malfoy, the proclaimed "Slytherin Sex God", sat in the seat beside Blaise and caught her eye. Their eyes seemed glued to each other for a moment and then he did the unthinkable.

Draco Malfoy _winked_ at her. At her shocked expression, he had the audacity to smirk. The two seventh year girls giggled in joy- they had obviously seen the exchange.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out as the carriage began to move towards the castle, "Malfoy is _so_ into you!"

"What a great match," Luna said to Ginny, "the sexual tension seems to have cracked just a bit, don't you agree?"

Hermione, who was still shocked at the encounter with Malfoy, seemed to come back to reality and stared at Luna incredulously.

"Me and Malfoy? Sexual tension? What?"

"Yes, and yes," Ginny responded, speaking for both herself and Luna, "You two have fought like owls and kneazles for years. It's obvious that you two have had feelings for one another."

"That's preposterous," Hermione countered as her friends looked at her, clearly not believing a word she was saying, "Malfoy and I have hated each other since before I can even remember."

Once the words had left her mouth, she could hear Ginny scoffing at her from behind. Luna, who always believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt, gently touched her shoulder so that Hermoine would turn to look at her.

"Hermione, things change over time. There was a war. It changed everybody. You, me, Ginny, Harry, even Malfoy. You can't expect him to be the same little boy who called you a mudblood every time he passed you in the halls", she lectured, "besides, he has a nice arse."

Against her better judgment, Hermione laughed. Once her two friends joined in her laughter, their laughs increased in noise and soon, carriages all around them could hear their guffaws. Sometime between their giggles, they had pulled up to the school. The two second years quickly jumped out of the carriage, obviously glad that they could be rid of the ridiculous upperclassmen.

Hermione, who had spent the entire ride sitting on Ginny's lap, had exited the carriage, followed by Ginny, and then Luna. Rubbing her sore arse, Hermione grunted.

"Well, hello there, Granger," a smooth voice called out to her, effectively drawing her in, "Lovegood. Weasley."

Hermione simply turned around and looked up at the man that was Malfoy. She did not even acknowledge that Zabini was standing right next to him. She just stared up at his impressive height and said nothing. After Ginny realized that she would not be making an effort to continue the conversation, she answered for her.

"Malfoy. Zabini. Awfully nice to see you two. Have fun in Hogsmede?" she asked, hoping that by now, her muggleborn friend would have recovered from the surprise encounter with the two slytherins. It was Blaise who answered her.

"Why, yes. We got what we needed. I trust that Luna has extended the invitation to the party tonight to you two ladies, yes?"

Hermione seemed to put two and two together. Zabini and Malfoy were the one's who were throwing the party. Zabini had invited Luna, so he must have had an interest in her and the tall boys had come back from Hogsmede after getting what they needed. _What did they get?_

"It's your party?" was all that came out of her mouth. Malfoy, who was still looking at her, nodded and pointed at the backpack that he had hanging off of one shoulder.

"That's why we were in Hogsmede. Picking up the firewhiskey," he said, "Can't have a party without firewhiskey. You'll be there, won't you, Granger?"

Everyone in the group looked at her expectantly and she could hardly say no. Nodding her head at him, he smiled and simply said "good" and left them with a wave. Blaise had taken Luna's hand and kissed it, leaving her with an "until tonight".


	3. Chapter 3: Merlin!

They had an hour and a half to get themselves ready for the party. It would be taking place in the Room of Requirement, where Malfoy and Zabini had set the entire thing up. The girls locked themselves in the prefect's bathroom, making sure that they were alone and undisturbed as they prepared themselves.

The three had all showered and dried themselves off with a flick of their wands. After applying sweet scented lotions and perfumes, they slipped on their dresses and zipped one another up. Skipping putting on their shoes for the meantime, they moved over to the mirrors to apply their make-up. Ginny, who was clad in her little black dress had decided to apply a smokey eye while Luna had decided on a gold gradient effect when choosing her eye shadow. Hermione felt that her glittery pink dress was busy enough and that she should stay with a more natural look. She skipped the dark eye shadows and worked on a more simple look. Adding a bit of eye liner and mascara, the girls were nearly done.

Ginny tore through her make-up bag, searching for the cherry red lipstick that she so desperately needed. Disappointed that she left it back in her dormitory, she turned to her friends in one last hope.

"Do either of you happen do have a red lipstick?" she asked hopefully.

"You're in luck," Luna said, "I've got mine right here."

Peeking into her own make-up bag, Luna grabbed her lipstick and tossed it over to her distressed red friend and half-smiled as the girl popped the cover off and twisted the bottom of the lipstick to reveal the bullet. Ginny squealed in victory as it was the perfect shade of red.

"Oh Luna, I love you!"

Hermione looked at her two best friends and rolled her eyes. Sometimes they were so dramatic. Focusing back to the task at hand, the brunette pressed a finger to her lips. She was unsure of what color she would use. Rummaging through her lipsticks and glosses, she spotted the perfect shade of pink. Pulling out the lip gloss, she smiled and ran up to one of the mirrors. Carefully applying it and pursing her lips, she smiled at her own reflection. She looked good and she knew it.

Luna noticed that her two friends were already done with their make-up and looked down at the collection of cosmetics inside the bag in her lap. What does one wear on their lips when wearing a bright yellow dress? _It may be helpful to ask them, _she thought.

"Gin, Hermione, what do you think I should use on my lips?"

Hermione, who had only just finished applying her own make-up, looked over at her Ravenclaw friend and stopped to think. She began to think out loud.

"What compliments bright yellow?" she said.

Ginny, who seemed to have a good idea, broke out into a wide grin and dug into her bag, coming back up with a lipstick in her hands. Gently tossing it to Luna, she smirked.

"Why, bubblegum pink, of course."

After all three of them had finished, they charmed their make-up to stay on all night without smudging. Then they moved onto their hair.

Ginny, who usually sported the pin straight locks, decided to change it up a bit. She curled her hair at the ends, giving it more volume and shape. Luna had put her hair in loose waves so that it moved freely with each step she took. Hermione, who's hair had tamed itself since her first year, had been put into a bouffant. Her chocolate hair was done in soft curls so that it fell down her back. They grabbed their shoes and quickly put them on and stepped back to appreciate their hard work.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, they realized it was time. They exited the prefect's bathroom and stopped by the Gryffindor tower to drop off their things. And then there were off.

Quickly and quietly, they made their way through the halls to the Room of Requirement. From the outside it would be impossible to tell that there was a party going on on the other side of the wall because it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Luna, who was leading the group, looked back at her friends and smiled. She walked by the room three times until it revealed itself to them. They hurriedly walked in and the door shut behind them.

"Oh my god.."

"This place looks amazing..."

"Merlin!"


	4. Chapter 4: Care to dance?

The music was so loud that Hermione didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. What notified her of the person standing at her back was the unfamiliar smell of cologne that infiltrated her nostrils. Turning around to see who it was, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw Malfoy standing there, tall and proud. _Figures, only Malfoy would smell so good._

"Ah, Granger. I see you made it," he said, "I had a feeling that you'd come."

The sound of his voice seemed to drown out the noise of the party surrounding them. She couldn't help but smile- her facial muscles were betraying her! Struggling to keep her emotions in check, she decided that the best way to keep herself from smiling like an idiot was to keep her mouth busy.

"Hello, Malfoy," she smoothly replied, "I had a feeling you were expecting me. I'm not one to disappoint, you know." Merlin, was she flirting with him? Yes, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, was shamelessly flirting- with a Malfoy no less!

Meanwhile, Ginny had spotted Harry at the refreshment table and made her way to him as quickly as she could through the crowd of people clumsily dancing around. Once she had finally reached him, she lightly moved her hand across his shoulders and moved in to whisper in his ear.

"Hi, Harry," she spoke lowly.

Blaise and Luna could already be seen on one of the walls, furiously dancing to the beat of the music in the background. Blaise had his back on the wall as he grinded his hips into Luna's backside, effectively earning small moans from the girl. People had stopped to stare at the couple but they failed to notice. They were already in their own little world.

Hermione was busy making small talk with Malfoy when Ron walked up behind her. She was laughing at something he had said when she felt the tap on her shoulder.

"Mione? Bloody hell, is that really you?" he asked, surprise written all over his face.

Sighing, she answered, "Yes, Ron, it is really me. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy cut in to the conversation, sensing that Hermoine wasn't happy that the Weasel had shown up.

"Yeah Weasel King, I don't recall inviting you." he stated, obviously annoyed that the oaf had interrupted his time with the beautiful witch.

"Oh up yours, ferret. It's not like this party is exclusive or anything," he countered and then focused on Hermoine once more, "Look, Hermione, Lavender and I just broke up and I was wondering-"

Hermione had known where this was going and put her hand up in front of her ex-boyfriend's face to put a stop to his talking.

"Wondering if what, Ron? Wondering if I'd come running back to you? Is that it?" she nearly screamed, glaring at her best friend's older brother, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Mione, it's not that, you know Lavender was just a fling." he said as if that helped his case in any way.

"So what am I?" she questioned, fury burning in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What. Am. I. To. You. Ronald."

By the pauses she took between each word, Ron knew that she was mad. Nervously shifting from side to side, he stopped to think about what his answer would be. Apparently, he hesitated on answering a moment too long.

"Ronald, I think you should leave. Now." she spat, angry with him for thinking that she would be so easy to get back and angry with herself for letting her ex ruin her fun. She turned away from the youngest male Weasley and walked to pour herself a drink.

"I didn't know you drank, Granger." Draco stated, the sound of his voice calling out to her, drawing her in.

"On occasion.." she managed to let out. She could feel the young Malfoy closing in on her, breathing hotly on the exposed part of her neck. She could barely contain herself and had to resort to biting on her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, a smile on his face and a hand out for her to take. _As if I could say no, _she thought to herself. She nodded her head quickly and took his hand as he lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

Hermione could hardly believe it. She was dancing with Malfoy. Not just any regular old dance either- she was _dirty dancing_ with Malfoy. The world had gone mad.

As the firewhiskey started to kick in, she could feel herself loosen up and let her body move alongside Malfoy's. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and craved more. As the song faded away and a new song came on, she turned to face him, their foreheads touching. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be grinding all up on Draco Malfoy, she'd probably have soaked her knickers from laughing so hard.

All she could hear were their synchronized breaths. Then she could hardly hear anything but the loud drumming of her heart beating.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice shouted to her. It was Luna.

She looked up in search of he whimsical friend and found her in the back corner of the room, sitting on Blaise's lap. Around them were people from all of the houses. She could see Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Neville, and Seamus from her house, Luna, Padma, Anthony, and Cho from Ravenclaw, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, and Justin from Hufflepuff, and Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne from Slytherin. It looked as if they were setting up to play a game.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and walked with him to the group where Luna had saved them a seat. _One seat..how very Ravenclaw of you, Luna.._

"Sit, Granger," said Draco as he took his place behind her seat standing up. _What a gentleman, _she thought.

"Hermione! We're going to play truth or dare!" Luna said excitedly. Ginny, who was sitting with Harry across the circle from them, brought out an empty glass bottle and waved her wand around to make sure that no one could get out of telling the truth of performing a dare.

"Who's going to go first?" Hermione asked as she looked around the circle.

"No volunteers? Okay, I'll go then!" said Ginny, who hopped up to the bottle and gave it a spin. The glass bottle spun around the circle three times before falling on Luna.

"Okay Luna," Ginny said, excitedly clapping her hands together, "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll choose dare, Ginny."

"Brave girl. Okay Luna, I dare you to dance on top of that table over there."

Luna looked over at the table that Ginny was referring to and saw a handful of drunken witches and wizards clumsily dancing around it.

"Seems easy enough." she said before she walked over to the table and hopped on. Standing up, Luna whipped out her wand and conjured a stripper pole in the middle of the table. As a sultry song came on, she began to move her hips to the music and spin on the pole as her friends cheered her on. She laughed and completed the dare, moving to get off of the table when a Hufflepuff whom she did not know the name of, pushed up against her.

Before she knew it, Blaise pulled the wasted Hufflepuff off of her and took her small hand in his as they rejoined the group. She smiled at his possessiveness. It was cute.

Luna then moved to spin the bottle. This time it landed on Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Hm. I'm not really in the mood to be dancing on table tops so I think I'll pick truth, Luna." he smiled as the people around him laughed.

"Hmm. What could I possibly ask the boy-who-lived?" she pondered for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows, "Do you love Ginny?"

Harry looked as if someone had stunned him. After a moment of silence, he looked at the red-headed girl to his side and in all seriousness he answered Luna's question.

"Of course I love her," he said, "But you all knew that." Ginny smiled and moved in to give him a peck on the lips and a pinch on the cheek. Knowing that it was his turn now, he gave the bottle a spin and waited as it stopped on Hermione.

"Oh-ho-ho looks like it's you this time, Mione," he chuckled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, Harry." she said, hoping that he wouldn't ask something too personal.

"Okay then. Who do you like?" _Shite._


	6. Chapter 6: Shots

The entire group was still looking at Hermione when she let out a nervous laugh. She contemplated lying, but then remembered that Ginny had put a spell around them that would prevent her from doing so. As quietly as she could, she whispered "Malfoy" to the group.

"Sorry Hermione," Ginny said while giving her a knowing smile, "We didn't quite catch that".

Swallowing her pride and taking a deep breath, she spoke in a higher volume.

"Malfoy," she revealed, hoping that the feeling was mutual, "it's a quite new revelation, I suppose". Burying her face in her hands, Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up.

In an effort to change the subject, she hastily spun the bottle. It landed on Blaise. Eager to get the attention off of her, Hermione quickly asked the question.

"I think I'll take a dare, Granger,"he said whilst playing with a piece of Luna's hair.

"Hmm," she wondered what she should dare him to do, "I dare you to snog Luna senseless for thirty seconds." _Luna will thank me later, _she thought.

"I like the way you think, Granger," he said smirking at the blonde in his lap. Taking her chin in his hand, he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Catcalls and howls could be heard, mainly coming from Ginny and after thirty seconds had passed, they slowly separated so that Blaise could have his turn at the bottle. This time it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare, mate?" the mocha skinned boy asked his best friend.

"Dare," Draco said, "And make it a good one." Blaise thought for a moment and Luna turned to whisper into his ear.

"Alright then," he haughtily replied, "Luna and I dare you to take a shot off of Granger."

Upon hearing this, Hermione immediately looked up at the couple in disbelief. Ginny all but dragged her over to a counter top, pushing the empty cups off of it. Pointing at it and telling Hermione to "get her arse up there", Hermione looked around to see if anyone would help her out of this. No such luck.

Hermione even tried to stall, making it appear as if she couldn't possibly get on top of the tall counter. Unfortunately for her, Draco lifted her up by the waist and easily plopped her down on the table top. He laughed at her as she pouted and she could see Ginny pouring some firewhiskey into a shot glass. Luna was right next to her cutting a lime and Blaise was nearby, holding a salt shaker in his hands.

She visibly gulped. Luna came over and squeezed a bit of lime onto Hermione's neck and handed the slightly squeezed slice over to Draco. Blaise followed and placed some salt over top of the juice and moved to the side. Ginny carefully placed the filled shot glass in between her breasts and made room for Draco to walk through. As he walked up to her, he looked her straight in the eye and spoke.

"You know, Granger," he smiled, "I think I fancy you too."

Before Hermione could respond, he had shoved the lime slice into her slightly open mouth and lowered his head to her chest, carefully picking up the glass with his teeth and tipping it back so that the liquid slid down his throat. After emptying the cup, he moved in to her mouth and slowly plucked it from her teeth. She watched his lips as they sucked the juice from the lime slice, leaving it dry. He spit the piece of citrus out of his mouth and onto the floor and she could barely contain herself.

She vaguely remembered hearing their friends going wild in the background as she pulled him in and snogged him senseless.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Have I Ever

Hermione's head pounded as she struggled to lift her body off of the floor. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was at least five feet away from her bed. Whining as she moved her sore muscles, she finally managed to pull herself up and make her way into the bathroom. She thanked Merlin that none of her roommates were awake to see her so disheveled.

Moments from last night came flooding back into her mind as she washed the make-up off of her face and slipped out of her party dress and into the shower. Willing the head ache away, she scrubbed at her skin until she was completely clean. Memories of her kiss with Draco jumped at her and she nearly slipped on the floor of the shower. Grabbing onto the towel rack as she stepped out, she quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body.

She ran out to the dormitory next to hers and banged on the door. A sleepy Ginny opened the door and squinted at her.

"I kissed Malfoy last night!" she squeaked, horror written all over her face, "And he kissed me back!"

"Yes, Hermione, I know," she replied clearly annoyed with the muggleborn witch, "You two snogged right in front of us- don't you remember?"

"No actually," Hermione said confused, "I thought it was in private. I don't recall anyone else being there... I don't even recall how I got back to my room."

"Malfoy carried you all the way up to Gryffindor tower- you're a lightweight by the way- you passed out towards the end of the night."

"Oh Merlin, how embarrassing," she said with shame all over her face. She had never gotten so plastered that she couldn't walk herself back to her own dormitory. Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how Malfoy would have had to take her here all the way from the Room of Requirement. She would never be able to get over the embarrassment.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slammed the door on her friend, who was soaking the carpet underneath her with water that fell from her hair. Hermione returned in the direction of her room to get dressed. Ginny never was a morning person.

Thankful that it was a Saturday and there were no classes, Hermione searched through her closet for something suitable to wear. While she was looking, she heard someone enter the room and a faint "good morning" let her know that Luna was the one who had come in.

"Hello, Luna," she said, turning around with her clothes in hand, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Luna looked down at her clothes and smiled. She had borrowed a button up from Blaise so that she wouldn't have to walk back to her common room in the dress from last night. It was a little big on her but it was comfortable and it smelt of him, which she liked a lot.

"Oh, this," she said laughing, "It's Blaise's. I spent the night."

"You spent the night?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of her friend's answer, "Doing what?"

"Having intimate relations, of course. What did you think we did?"

"Oh," Hermione said lamely, "Did you have fun?"

"Merlin yes," Luna said with eyes bright, "I was unaware up until last night that one could have orgasms one right after another!"

"Oh Godric," she laughed, cursing her curiosity, "...what does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like, Hermione? Sex? I thought you and Ron.." she trailed off, suddenly confused.

It was common knowledge that Ron and Hermione had intercourse during their relationship following the war. Although it was only once, it still happened.

"No. I know what it feels like to have _sex,_" she chastised, "But I have never felt what it is like to...you know.._release._"

Luna, understanding her friend's predicament, gasped and rushed up to her deprived companion. Grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, she forced the girl to look her in the eyes so that she knew she wasn't lying to her.

"Oh Hermione," she sympathized, "You poor thing. Perhaps Malfoy could help you with that.."


	8. Chapter 8: Bacon

After finally putting some clothes on, Hermione went off into her closet once more to find Luna something appropriate to wear to breakfast. Her blonde friend had stepped in the shower to "get the smell of sex off". Once she had found Luna a shirt and shorts to wear, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror.

She had tanned nicely over the summer and the free flowing white tank accentuated that. Her dark chocolate coloured hair looked effortlessly tousled. She had skipped the make-up since they would be spending the day outside and she didn't want it to melt off of her face.

Luna had finished her shower and was now dripping all over the room. Carelessly putting Hermione's clothes on, she put her hair up in a wet, messy bun and motioned at a pair of flip flops, silently asking her friend for permission to borrow them.

"Go ahead, Luna" she said, flicking her wand at her friend, effectively drying her off. The blonde looked at her thankfully and admired her reflection. Clad in a black and white striped scoop neck t-shirt and high-waisted jean shorts, she was ready to head down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat.

Arm in arm, the two made their way to the Great Hall, where Blaise spotted them and waved them over to the Slytherin table. Luna excitedly ran up to meet him and Hermione was pulled along. Blaise and Luna shared a short peck on the lips and he made room for the two girls to sit. Hermione tried to ignore the glares being sent her way. It wasn't easy considering that she was practically alone because Blaise and Luna were busy making kissy faces at one another, nuzzling their noses together, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

"Oi, Granger," said a voice that she almost immediately recognized as Malfoy's, "You're in my seat!"

"Oh, sorry Malfoy," she apologized, "I didn't know." Moving to get up and leave, she was stopped by Draco putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting in the seat next to hers. He surprised her even further by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's yours if you want it," he said with a genuine smile on his face. Piling food up on his plate, he noticed that Hermione's was empty. He stopped what he was doing and began to pile food on her plate and motioning for her to dig in. When he saw that she still wasn't eating, he picked up a piece of bacon from his own plate and shoved it in her mouth, smiling as she grudgingly chewed the piece.

"So, Granger," he drawled, "What's the plan for today?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Luna and I were just going to go for a walk by ourselves since Gin has practice for the majority of today."

"Great then Blaise and I will join you then," he stated.

"Wait, what?" Hermione questioned, "You want to spend the day with us?"

"Of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?" she pestered.

"Because, Granger," he breathed out exasperated, "I _fancy_ you and I fancy taking a walk too."


	9. Chapter 9: Picnic

Luna and Hermione walked out of the castle and were sitting on the grass near the quidditch pitch as they waited for their Slytherin companions to join them. It was mid-morning and the weather was crisp and fresh. The two young witches laughed as Luna told her friend about how newest discovery about Blaise.

"You should have been there Hermione," she started, "I fell asleep on his pillow and he woke me up in a frenzy, yelling 'Luna! Oh Luna!' and nearly pushed me off of the bed just to fluff and flip his pillow. I think it's some sort of ritual for him." Between laughs, Hermione managed to ask if Blaise's routine bothered her.

"Not really. He lets me sleep on his chest so everybody's happy." Sighing happily, Luna laid her head back into the soft grass and looked up at the clouds.

"Come look, Hermione," she said as she pointed a perfectly manicured nail at a cloud in the sky, "That one looks like a penis."

"Luna, that's preposterous," Hermione stated and against her better judgment, she laid down next to her eccentric best friend. As she looked up, she couldn't help but agree that the cloud did look like a penis. The observation had the two girls in a fit of giggles once more.

The two witches continued to stare up into the sky and Hermione was thankful that she could finally relax. In the seven years prior it seemed as though she could never catch a break. She had thought that once the war was over she would be with Ron. For years she dreamed of being his girlfriend and eventually his wife. For years she stood by him and for years she gave him her all. And now she realized that she was wasting her potential on someone who wasn't worth it. She was foolish to think that it could ever work between them. If Ron hadn't broken it off with her she was sure that she would eventually tire of him.

A woman like Hermione needs someone who can surprise her and show her passion like never before. She needs a challenge. She needs a man. Ron and Hermione were simply not compatible. And she finally realized that.

Then there was Malfoy. She could see him from a distance alongside Blaise as the men walked towards them. Sweet Salazar, Malfoy was a man. He was a beautiful man. Her eyes drank in his appearance, blinking only when they absolutely needed moisture. It seemed that her body responded to his in ways that she could not control. But she wasn't complaining.

From the shiny Italian loafers he wore on his feet to the platinum hair on the top of his head, Malfoy radiated swagger and Hermione, along with most of the female population at Hogwarts, was captivated by the sight of him.

"Hey Lovey!" shouted Blaise as he ran up to Luna and attacked her with kisses all over her face. Hermione, who was surprised by Blaise's weird way of greeting her friend, did not notice that Malfoy had seated himself right next to her.

"They're quite the match, aren't they?" Malfoy asked as he watched the exchange.

Hermione did not expect him to speak so close to her ear and jumped up in surprise. Taking a moment to compose herself, she turned to him and was rewarded with a perfect view of his profile. The first thing that caught her eye was the strong jawline that lead up to the chiseled cheekbones right underneath the silvery depths of his eyes.

"Granger," he said, interrupting her time of appreciation, "You're staring."

"Oh," she said apologetically, "I just never really noticed how good-looking you are."

"You're not so bad yourself," he genuinely responded but Hermione was still skeptical.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Granger," he said with a serious look in his eyes, "Did you not know that you're beautiful?"

"No one has ever called me beautiful," she said with a sad look on her face.

"The Weasel King never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That you're breath-taking."

"Oh, no," she said with a blush overtaking her features, "Ron thinks I'm alright."

"Granger," he said taking her hands in his, "You're so much more than alright. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, oh great Malfoy," she said jokingly, "Who knew you could be so sweet?"

"I'm only sweet on you because I fancy you."

"Is that so?"

A boy who looked to be in his third year give or take walked up to the two, effectively interrupting their playful banter.

"Uh, Malfoy," he said stuttering, "I have the package you asked me to bring." Handing a basket over to Draco, the boy received a nod and left towards the castle once more.

"What's in the basket, Malfoy?" Hermione was curious as to why a third year was delivering a "package" to Draco in middle of their date. _Wait, is this a date?_

"It's our lunch," he said simply, "This "walk" isn't much of a walk is it? Might as well turn it into a lunch date while we're sitting here."

Then he proceeded to unpack the contents of the basket. He unfolded a Slytherin blanket and placed it underneath a tree to provide them with shade as they ate. After he was satisfied with the location of the picnic blanket, he took out the food that consisted of sandwiches, fruits, and cookies. He even brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine for them to drink. She was speechless. No one ever put so much thought into a date with her before. After a moment of gawking, she spoke.

"Malfoy!" she screamed, "I could kiss you right now! This is absolutely lovely."

The couple sat down on the green and silver layout and began to eat while making small talk here and there. Hermione found out that Draco harbored a secret crush on her since their fourth year and Draco found out that Hermione had a thing for blondes- mainly because she kept playing with his hair when he laid his head in her lap. They discovered that both of them spoke French fluently and shared the same favorite book- Hogwarts: A History. It wasn't until Draco picked up her arm that the talking ceased.

He ran his hand along what used to be her marking by Bellatrix. The faint white scars had been transformed by a muggle tattoo artist into small butterflies. She watched his face as it changed to a pained expression.

"I wish I could have helped you then."

Hermione took her free arm and reached around to rest it over his shoulders so that her hand cradled the nape of his neck. She moved in slowly, leaving the softest of kisses on his lips. Pulling back, she coaxed him into looking into her eyes.

"You did what you could," she said, "I will never blame you for something you didn't do so don't blame yourself."

And they wore twin smiles.


	10. Chapter 10: What about us?

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. As the muggles say, "time flies when you're having fun". Hermione and Draco were having so much fun together that they nearly missed dinner. Hand in hand, the couple walked back into the castle and eventually entered the Great Hall together.

Once they stepped into the room everything went silent. All eyes were on them as they stopped in the middle of the hall, unsure of where they would be sitting. It took a moment for Ginny to make up their minds for them.

"Hermione! Malfoy! Come sit with us!" she yelled and the Great Hall was silent once more.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said still aware of the intruding eyes surrounding her, "How was practice?"

Before Ginny could respond, her brother interrupted.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" he screamed, pointing at Draco, "What'd you bring _him _here for?"

"Watch your tone, Ronald," she nearly spat, "Draco is here with me because he's my boyfriend. Simple as that." Was Draco her boyfriend? They never really put a title on what they had going on and she hoped that he wasn't bothered by her slip of the tongue. By the small kiss that she felt on her shoulder, she assumed he was pleased by his new boyfriend status.

"_Boyfriend?_" he said venomously, "Hermione, that's Malfoy you're talking about!"

"And?" she continued, "Malfoy is Malfoy and I happen to like him very much."

"Hermione!" he scolded and it was in that same moment that Harry happened to stroll into the room, "What about us?"

"Fuck you, Ron!" she screamed and Harry turned around on the spot and walked out of the Great Hall as the crowd gasped at Hermione's choice of words, "We're over! _You_ were the one who ended it!"

"Out of all the people Hermione," he started, "You had to pick _bloody Malfoy?_" Ron proceeded to turn towards the blonde and raise his wand.

In seconds he had wands pointed at him. There were several wands from his own table as well as a select few from the Slytherin table, all eager to protect the blonde from the hot-headed Weasley. He looked around and saw that Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Luna, and even Ginny had their wands pointed at his face.

"Even you, Ginny?" he asked, clearly hurt, "You're defending the ferret?"

"Ron," she huffed, "He makes Hermione happy. Happier than you ever did." She looked apologetic as she knew that was a blow beneath the belt.

"Who needs you anyway!" Ron exploded into angry rants, "Any of you! Filthy traitors every last one of you!" And he stormed out of the hall, knocking over several first years on his way out.

Frantic whispers broke out across the room and even the professors seemed to be gossiping of the night's events. Some conversed regarding the new relationship between the Golden girl and former Death Eater and others regarding Ron's outburst. It was Luna who broke the awkward silence at their side of the table.

"Did you all know that Blaise is part black?"

Draco promptly broke into a loud laugh and the rest of the group followed the Slytherin into a fit of loud laughter. Not phased by their chortles, the dreamy Ravenclaw continued.

"Really. His father was half black apparently," she informed them, "I suppose that's why he's so large down there. You know what they say about black men."

Ginny was unable to contain herself and fell out of her seat. Blaise looked smug as he wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend's shoulders and kissed her behind the ear and Hermione hid her face in Draco's chest as she tried to stop laughing while Draco wiped a tear from his eye.

Once Hermione had managed to control her laughter, she informed the rest of the group that she had enough excitement for the night and she bid them a goodnight. Ginny followed after her and the two walked up to Gryffindor tower together.

The girls finally reached the Fat Lady and whispered the password so that they would be granted access into the common room. Upon seeing that it was empty, the girls occupied themselves on the large sofa in front of the fireplace.

"So, Hermione," Ginny began, "How's Malfoy?" The redhead wiggled her eyebrows and nudged her friend with her elbow.

"He's good," Hermione replied, "He's quite good to me in fact."

"How good?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Merlin, Ginny, I don't mean sex! We haven't done that yet! We've only been together for a day!" Laughing, Hermione smacked her friend in the shoulder and laughed some more when the younger girl rubbed her shoulder and pouted.

"When do you think you will?" Ginny asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly and moved closer to Ginny's ear to whisper, "But I want to soon. Merlin the man is a god- does that make me a tart?"

"Heavens no! You obviously care about one another at this point!" her companion practically belted out, "When you feel randy enough, I'm sure he won't mind if you pay him a late night visit if ya know what I mean." Smiling cheekily, Ginny watched as her friend contemplated what she had said for a moment or two.

"Gin," she said, "Will you help me?"

"With what?" Ginny asked confused.

"I need to find something sexy to wear tonight," Hermione said and could already see her friend smirking at her.


	11. Chapter 11: The Art of Being Sexy

"Hermione," Ginny scolded, "You own _nothing_ sexy. At all."

Ginny was referring to the plain white cotton panties and matching t-shirt bras that filled up her drawers. She was severely lacking in lingerie and it was proving to be a problem on a night such as this.

"I know," Hermione replied sadly, "What am I supposed to wear to see Draco tonight?"

Ginny knew that if she ever needed Hermione for help in anything, the girl would pull through for her. Now that the tables have turned and her brother's ex-girlfriend had come to her for help, she was determined to help in any way she could. Walking right out of Hermione's dormitory, she quickly searched through the piles of clothes in her own drawers and pulled out a small pink and red back. She returned to Hermione's room where she saw the poor girl sulking on her bed. Waggling the bag in front of her face, she let the bag drop in the chocolate haired girl's lap.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Ginny retorted while rolling her eyes.

Hermione slowly opened the bag and peered inside. She reached into the bag and pulled out a light purple lace push-up bra and matching knickers.

"This is perfect!"

Across the school, Draco was fairly annoyed. Just a moment ago, he had been waiting for Blaise so that they could talk- mostly about what he should do about Hermione, but instead of doing that, he was now laying in his bed trying to drown out the noises of his best friend fucking his new Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Funny how things work out. Draco had finally had enough of hearing moans and grunts and made his way to the common room. He took a seat on the large sofa in front of the green flames of the fireplace seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He almost didn't notice someone take a seat right next to him.

"Malfoy!" a familiar male voice interrupted his thoughts, "Mate! It's been a while."

"McLaggen?" he said confused, "What the hell are you doing in the Slytherin common room? Last I remembered you were in Gryffindor and already graduated."

"Oh yeah," the green eyed man replied, "I just came to visit my girlfriend."

Draco looked at the man's attire and noted that he was dressed only in red boxers and an open green robe. He looked like Christmas.

"Who's your girlfriend?" he asked and Pansy Parkinson walked into the common room clad in a silk green nightgown, surprised to see Draco there. Still, she approached Cormac and placed a kiss on his temple. Silently taking his hand into hers, she lead him away and with a wave from McLaggen, they were gone and Draco was alone again. _Damn, _he thought, _everyone's getting laid but me. _

Draco couldn't help but feel bad for himself. He hadn't had sex in a while. When he had returned to finish his eighth year at Hogwarts, he had refrained from returning to his old ways. He avoided situations where he would be tempted to take a different girl back to his room and so far he had been doing a good job. Now that he was dating Hermione, he could no longer refrain from having naughty thoughts. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would have to turn to wanking to get himself off. Hermione definitely wasn't the type of girl to put out so soon, right?

He heard a hard knock on the door of the common room and wondered who would possibly be coming to visit at this time of night. Tentatively opening the door, he was surprised to see Hermione standing in the hallway alone.

"Granger?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Draco," she purred, reaching out to touch his chest and slide a finger down to the waistband of his shorts which caused his member to harden at the contact, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Not waiting for him to comply, she pushed him back slightly and closed the door behind her. Taking advantage of his shocked expression, she grabbed him at the jaw and left an open mouth kiss on his lips. Once he began to kiss her back, she reached back down to his waistband and grabbed at his length. He groaned in her mouth and undid her robes, letting them fall to the floor.

He was positively gobsmacked as he drank in her lack of attire. In only a skimpy purple bra and panty set, she was breath-taking. Growling as she stroked his velvety erection, he threw her over his shoulder and took her into his room.

Draco kicked the door of his dormitory open and ran to his bed, plopping her on top of it. He quickly shed his t-shirt and attacked her body like a man starved. His lips seemed to be all over her- on her mouth, her shoulder, in between her breasts, around her navel, and all around her thighs.

"Merlin, Draco," she breathed out as he lowered his head to level with her heat and pushing aside her knickers, exposing her nearly dripping pussy to the cold air of the room. She audibly gasped as he pressed his mouth to her and sucked and licked alternately. Grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair, she covered her face with her other hand to hide herself from the embarrassment.

Peeking from behind her fingers, she looked down at him and groaned at the sight. She had never been so turned on in her life. Ron had never done this to her. She could feel the heat building up in her belly and desperately needed release. As Draco fucked her with his tongue, she felt herself cum for the first time.

She barely had time to recover from her first ever orgasm when Draco tore the panties off of her body. He untied the front of her bra, releasing her breasts. She shrugged the article of clothing off and threw it across the room, not bothering to see that it had landed on Blaise's bed, which was currently occupied by both Luna and Blaise.

Hermione took Draco's length in her hands and began to stroke it applying pressure when needed. He grunted and growled, encouraging her to continue. He began to pump a single finger into her tight opening and added a second finger as he picked up the pace. Soon, she was cumming all over again and he had yet to cum once.

"Fuck!" she panted, "Draco I want you inside me _now." _

She was practically begging him to give it to her and he was more than happy to oblige. Lifting her legs to that they rested on his broad shoulders, he lined himself at her pulsing clit and entered her quickly. She adjusted to his impressive size quickly and yelled out as he thrust in and out of her. He felt his orgasm building and could no longer hold it back.

"Granger," he grunted grabbing one of her breasts in his hands and squeezing it, "Granger I'm going to cum!"

"Cum in me!" she ordered as he reached under her bum to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced on his dick as he met her thrust for thrust. With one last moan, he emptied his load into her and she came on his erect penis, completing her last orgasm of the night.

He gently placed her back on the bed and tucked her in. Without putting any clothes on, he jumped into bed next to her and left a single kiss on her lips. That single kiss turned into a full on snog session as the two teenagers conveyed their feelings to one another. Neither of them had any idea that their friends had been there the entire time until they heard Luna congratulate Hermione on her first orgasm.

"Oh Hermione!" Luna continued, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes, Luna," Hermione answered, embarrassed that her friend had witnessed the entire ordeal, "It was brilliant."

"Oh I could tell," Luna informed her, "Blaise and I nearly got off just by the sounds you two were making! Bloody good show."

"Luna, do you think next time you could give us some privacy?"

Hermione was completely red in the face and Draco chuckled at her as she attempted to hide herself under the covers. He looked over at Blaise and they gave one another a thumbs up before closing their curtains and heading off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! It would make me quite happy if you left a review with your thoughts on this story so far. Reviews make me write faster! Please and thank you! Until next time..**


	12. Chapter 12: Yoga Anyone?

The next morning found Hermione to be happily refreshed. Of course, she was still sore between her legs but it was a beautiful day nonetheless. Sitting up in Draco's bed, she looked over at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He looked so peaceful. Cuddling back into the blanket, she noticed a tent forming on Draco's side of the bed. _Is that his..._

Hermione gasped softly as she lifted the blanket over her head and discovered his penis standing tall and proud. Did all boys wake up to this? Did it happen every morning? Hermione had the urge to ask him a million questions at once regarding the piece of male anatomy but she decided not to wake him up.

A voice in her head that sounded strangely like Luna told her to wake him up in a _different _way.

"Come on Hermione," the voice said, "Morning blow jobs are always fun."

Agreeing silently with the Luna in her head, she figured that she should thank him for last night. After all, he gave her three orgasms in a row and he had only one. She had a debt to pay.

Retreating back into the covers, she crawled over his legs and pushed her hair away from her face. Taking the erect penis in her hands, she stroked him twice before taking him into her mouth. She licked all around the tip before lowering her mouth to the base of his cock. She heard him stir and felt his hands tangle into her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. She sucked and licked and hummed to coax him into cumming.

Draco pulled the covers off of them, exposing their naked bodies. He groaned once he laid eyes on Hermione, who was practically on all fours, with his dick in her mouth. He nearly came when she looked up at him with half-open eyes.

Hermione caressed his balls and could tell that he was about to cum. Capturing his load in her mouth, she swallowed it all down in one gulp. A quick teeth cleaning charm did the trick afterward and she smiled at him from the foot of the bed.

Draco patted the space next to him and Hermione scrambled to sit there. He gave her a quizzical look and then began playing with her tits.

"Morning, Granger," he chirped happily as he fondled her erect nipples between his fingers.

"Morning, Draco," she replied enjoying his hands.

"Did I tell you that you have bloody amazing tits last night?" he asked and after she shook her head, he continued, "How big are these, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," she said considering that he had already seen them and was currently toying with them as they lied in the nude on his bed, "They're 32C's."

"Wow,"he said before kissing both of her breasts. He accioed them some clothes and they began to dress themselves before heading down to breakfast. Frowning at the fact that Hermione would have to go to the Great Hall in his clothing and would most likely be talked about, he transformed the clothes she had on into a simple white v-neck and skinny jeans. He grabbed her a pair of old flip flops which she made into a pair of strappy high heels and they made their way to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked warily as he eyed the boy Weasley at the Gryffindor table. He was hoping that she would want to sit with him at his table since Ginny and Potter weren't sitting at the Gryffindor table and thus would not be able to act as buffers.

"I honestly haven't a clue," she answered, "Wherever our friends are, I suppose."

Just then, Luna waved them over to the Ravenclaw table where she, Blasie, Ginny, and Harry were sitting.

"Morning everyone," Draco greeted before taking a seat next to Hermione and piling food up on his plate. Everyone greeted him a good morning as well and Hermione eyed the amount of food that he had placed on his plate.

"You could feed a village with all that food," she pointed out.

Draco looked down at his mountain of food and spooned some food onto her plate before beginning to stuff his face. She stared at him blankly and he smiled at her cheekily with his mouth full.

"You're absolutely disgusting," she laughed and he began attacking her face with kisses as the others in the group laughed at the sight. Other students around them looked at the happy couple and smiled at their antics. As Draco offered a piece of toast to Hermione, she playfully snatched it from him and began to butter it before turning to Ginny.

"Gin," she started, "What are you up to today?"

"I was thinking about going outside to do some yoga. Do you want to join?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"How about you, Luna?"

"Sounds lovely."

The men of the group were slightly offended that their girlfriends didn't choose to spend the day with them. Harry frowned and Blaise looked upset while Draco looked mildly irritated.

"How come we weren't invited to tag along?" Draco practically whined.

"Because, Draco," Hermione pointed out, "I bet you don't even know what yoga is."

It was true. Draco had no clue what yoga was but that didn't change the fact that he was bitter about not being able to spend time with his girlfriend on a Sunday. It wasn't everyday that he had time to spare and he would appreciate it if he could have her to himself for a day..or two.

"Lovey," Blaise pouted, "Why can't we play yoga too?"

"Because, Blaise," Luna chuckled, "You don't _play _yoga. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you tried."

"Why? Because Blaise is male he can't do yoga?" Harry asked trying to hold back a smirk. He knew that because the pureblooded Slytherins knew nothing about yoga that they would be easily manipulated into trying it. By pretending to defend his own gender, he was effectively luring them into their own personal hell.

"Yeah!" Blaise yelled, fueled by Harry's words, "Potter's right! We should be able to do yoga if we want to!"

"Agreed," said Draco not hearing Harry snickering in the background.

"If that's how you feel," said Ginny, "Then you three can join us. Dress appropriately."

Once she said this, Draco and Blaise rejoiced and rushed back to their dorm to change. After realizing they had no idea what to wear to do yoga, they returned and Luna politely informed them that they would need to wear clothing fit for exercise. The boys excitedly got changed and met the girls out by the black lake.

Poor Harry was threatened by his lovely girlfriend into joining them for yoga. She insisted that if he didn't participate, she would be a fifth wheel. Never wanting to disappoint the love of his life, he complied reluctantly.

Hermione conjured three mats for the boys to use and the girls began to stretch. Seeing their girlfriends stretch their muscles, the boys imitated them and waited for one of the girls to teach them how to perform yoga. It was Luna who motioned for the to move their mats behind hers. She began with the basics.

"Okay boys," she started, "Let's start off easy with the cobra."

"I like cobras," Blaise said and they watched as Luna lay on her stomach and arched her back so that her head was moving upwards as her lower body stayed on the ground. All three boys could hear their backs crack as they attempted the move and Hermione and Ginny transitioned into the position with ease.

"What's next?" breathed Harry as he longed to get out of this position. He was convinced that his back was not capable of being flexible at all. It wasn't natural.

"Next is the tree," said Luna as she stood up and raised her arms in the air.

"What the bloody-" Draco said as he witnessed Luna bend a leg over the other and keep perfect balance. He looked over to the other two ladies and saw that they were having no trouble at all. Not one to be shown up, he attempted the move and wobbled around as he struggled to keep his balance. He and Blaise barely kept their footing as they heard a loud "thump".

Harry had not been able to successfully form a tree and had fallen on his arse. Blaise and Draco could not help themselves and burst into loud laughs. Doubling over, Blaise was only able to point at the fallen Gryffindor and Draco was too busy crying tears of joy as he chortled whole-heartedly.

Hermione looked over at the males in their group and rolled her eyes. She attempted to focus on holding the tree pose for ten more seconds but found herself unable to as their laughter didn't seem to cease. Sitting back on her mat, she watched as her boyfriend lost himself in his laughs and found herself laughing too. _Boys,_ she thought, _so ridiculous._

* * *

**_Review just for me? _**

**_-D_**


	13. Chapter 13: Skinny Dipping

"Granger, let's do something crazy," Draco said with Hermione's head resting on his lap while he played with her curly mane.

"Like what?" she said quizzically, "Have sex in the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Ha-ha you're a riot Granger, a real riot," he rolled his eyes, "I meant something spontaneous."

"Like what?" she repeated with eyebrows furrowed.

"Let's go for a late night swim. Naked," he announced and studied her face as he waited for her answer. She looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him out of the castle. They bumped into a couple of fourth years snogging in the middle of the corridors and Draco yelled out to them "get a room" before Hermione left him behind.

They reached the black lake and Hermione began stripping down to nothing as he admired her body. He never really got to just look at her the first time that they were intimate with one another because he was too busy shagging her to pay attention to the little things. He observed the length of her neck down to the roundness of her breasts and to the flat plane of her stomach and the curve of her hip. He playfully smacked her bum and began to undress himself as she waited for him. Sans clothing, he took her hand in his and they ran into the cold water full speed.

Once they were in the water, the two teens hurriedly ran back to the shore due to the freezing cold temperature. Hermione reached for her clothes and sloppily put them on in an effort to warm herself up a bit and Draco chuckled at her antics. He grabbed his wand and placed a heating charm on them before slipping back into his clothing and drying Hermione's hair for her. He knew that later she would need to take a shower but he didn't want her to be shivering because of wet hair now did he?

Draco had realized a long time ago that he cared for the girl. He cared about her probably more than he cared about himself. He noticed lately that he sacrificed his own happiness for hers more than often. Whenever she finished an essay, she would ask him to read it despite knowing that he was a lazy git and he would comply to her wishes just to see her smile in the charming little Granger way that she has about her.

The funny thing was that when she was happy, he felt happy too. It seemed as though he never did anything to help his own personal agenda. He didn't even remember if he had a personal agenda. These days it was all about Granger.

He wondered if she felt as strongly about him as he did her. He wondered if she would, as the muggles say, "take a bullet" for him. He would definitely take one for her, whatever the blasted things were. The more he thought about it, the more he felt stupid. Why would he want Granger to steal a bullet for him? What is a bullet? He would ask her later.

Hermione finally felt content on where she was in her life and who she was with. She never felt as though she had to please Draco- she did it without him asking. Sometimes she did it for her own pleasure. As ridiculous as that sounded, she truly liked making him happy. She didn't even mind doing things for him because he was Draco. She would do anything for Draco. If he asked her to get on her knees, she would (but he never asked, she just did it anyways because she knew he liked it) and if he wanted to touch her during potions, she would try her best to contain her moans to herself.

Draco picked her up bridal style and walked back to Gryffindor tower to drop her off for the night. Despite the distance, Draco managed to keep a hold on Hermione without seeming tired. She was impressed. She had seen and even felt the muscle underneath his clothes and knew he was strong but hell, the man had to get tired sometimes, didn't he? He was like an endless supply of energy. And she was very lucky to have him.

He let her jump down from his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead once her feet made contact with the floor. He whispered a goodbye in her ear and was about to promise to swing by in the morning to get her before breakfast when she told him to wait.

"What, Granger?" he asked.

"Stay with me," she pleaded with him with those big brown doe eyes of hers. When she batted her eyelashes he couldn't say no. Without letting him answer her, she took him by the waistband and walked him up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. All of her room mates were in bed asleep already so she motioned for him to keep quiet and pointed to a door that he supposed was the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom and she put a silencing charm on the room once he closed the door. Her eyes turned sultry as she stripped him down to his boxer shorts. She removed her own clothing and started the shower before leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses on his chest. She left him for the shower and made a "come hither" motion at him with her pointer finger and he was drawn in. He walked out of his boxers and into the shower with her as she soaped her body. She passed him the soap and began to work on her hair, massaging shampoo into it. He quickly washed himself and placed his fingers in her hair, creating a lather and rinsing her hair out before repeating the action a second time. The entire time he was washing her hair for her, she was staring at his face.

She absolutely loved the way he bit his lip in concentration. She thought it was incredibly sexy the way his jaw visibly tightened and his eyebrows furrowed a bit. And the way he was massaging her scalp, Merlin, she could die right now. She put her head underneath the shower head to rinse it all out a last time before she felt him turn her around by her shoulders so that he hands and chest were pressed up against the cold shower tiles. Her nipples immediately stood erect from the change in temperature and he brought an arm around her hips to silently tell her to push her arse out towards him.

She squeaked when she felt him smack her hard on her left cheek. He rubbed the now-red area soothingly before moving his fingers down to stroke her increasingly wet pussy. Not wasting any time, he pushed into her and thrust in and out of her ready clit and grabbed at her breasts as he tweaked the hard peaks. She couldn't contain her moans and remembered that she had put a silencing charm over the room so that she could scream out all she wanted. So she did.

She screamed even louder when Draco made her bend down to grab her ankles as he mercilessly drove into her over and over again. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her breaking point as he pumped his cock into her tight pussy hard and long. Their shower long forgotten, the two came simultaneously and caught their breath for a moment before stepping out of the shower.

Draco was the first to step out and he assisted Hermione in exiting the shower before he dried them both for the second time that night. Hermione slipped on a pair of knickers and his t-shirt while Draco simply put his boxers on. She kissed him soundly on the lips before leading him back into her bed where they slept comfortably in each other's arms.

"Lavender, come look!" Parvari whispered excitedly as she pointed towards Hermione's bed. There lied Draco Malfoy in only his underwear as he spooned Hermione Granger from behind. They had forgotten to close the bed curtains around them and now her room mates were aware of his presence.

"Oh my Merlin," Lavender said, not believing her eyes, "That little slut! She's been shagging Draco Malfoy and they've only started dating!"

Hermione stirred upon hearing Lavender call her a slut. _She's one to talk._ Throwing a forgotten pillow at Lavender, Hermione cheered within her head as she heard it make contact with the bumbling idiot. She felt Draco tighten his grip around her and nuzzle his face into her neck, smelling her hair.

"Granger," he said loud enough so that Parvati and Lavender could hear him, "Your room mates are voyeurs. I think they're trying to sneak a peek at my naughty bits." Hermione began laughing without opening her eyes and he continued, "Granger, defend my honor and tell them to leave. I don't appreciate being openly objectified!"

At this, Hermione finally turned to him and cupped his cheek while saying, "Malfoy, you funny, funny man. I think they just want to watch us have morning sex, don't you?"

They heard Parvati and Lavender exit the room with a "Why I never.." and turned to look into each other's eyes. Draco's silvery eyes were filled with mirth and she never saw them sparkle so much. When he called her name again, she realized something.

"Draco, why don't we have cute nicknames for one another?" she asked.

"Do we need some?" he countered while giving her a weird look.

"Yes, I think so," she went on, "Blaise and Luna have nicknames for one another."

"Oh yes, Lovey and Blaisey," he said sarcastically, "So creative."

"I think it's cute," she whined, "It's endearing when someone has a special nickname for you." He scoffed but decided to humor her request if it would make her happy.

"Fine," he huffed, "I think I'll call you Grangy from now on. Would you like that?" She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Hmm, what should I call you then?" Hermione asked and began thinking of cute nicknames for him and he begged her not to. There were no cutesie nicknames that would preserve his manliness. He didn't want to end up like Blaisey or Potter- a.k.a. Boogey Bear.

"Lets go down to eat, Dray," she said with indignation. Dray. He decided that he liked the sound of that. At least he liked the sound of it when it came off of her tongue.

* * *

**A message regarding some of the reviews I've been getting lately:**

**I love that I woke up to 46 reviews this morning! I think that's lovely and I thank you all for your feedback. Most of you seem to like where I am going with this although I have had a couple complaints about the chapter lengths. To my understanding I have been updating each of my stories everyday with at least one or two chapters. I've been lengthening the chapters. I feel as though I put a lot of detail into my writing and I work hard on it everyday to provide you all with new material to read by the end of the day. In the future I will try to make my chapters a bit longer which means that I won't be updating as often. Thank you for your time.**

**-D**


	14. Chapter 14: Contest?

Draco and Hermione arrived late to breakfast and all eyes were on them as they entered the room. They had hit a snag on the way to the Great Hall this morning. First, Draco couldn't keep his hands away from her nether regions- which inevitably ended up in a quick shag on Lavender's bed. _That'll teach the loose bint to call me a slut,_ she thought before pulling Draco by the boxers to her annoying room mate's bed and christening the place where she slept. Then, to her chagrin, they had to take a shower to wash off the smell of morning sex off of them and got caught up in each other and shagged like never before. Finally, on their way to breakfast, they noticed that the halls were completely empty and took advantage of the fact and made out on Snape's door. It wasn't until Hermione caught a glimpse of his watch when he moved his lips to her collarbone that she realized that they were late. Terribly late.

They were so late that they missed breakfast completely and walked in on McGonagall delivering a new announcement. There wasn't any way that they could enter without being noticed and when they finally did enter it was if they were criminals caught in the act.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," McGonagall boomed from the sonorous charm she had put up in the Great Hall, "If you would kindly sit so that I may continue with my announcement."

Hermione and Draco looked around the tables to find their friends and found them at the Ravenclaw table today. They joined the group and Hermione embarrassingly dug her head into Draco's chest to hide from everyone's stares. He comfortingly rubbed her shoulder with his hand and ignored Blaise's chuckles.

"Thank you," the older witch said, "Now I have a very important announcement to make. Next week we will be having an inter-house competition that all who are sixth year and above will have to participate in," after hearing the remarks about how 'ridiculous' and 'preposterous' the idea of inter-house unity in competition was, McGonagall continued, "It will be a competition in which the task is to master a type of dance. I must remind you that your partners will be chosen for you and you may not switch."

The professor began calling out pairs and finally came around to assigning them to their couples. Draco had squeezed Hermione's hand in anticipation and the hopes of being her partner. He knew that Ginny and Harry would be broken up- obviously because they were from the same house but perhaps since they were from Slytherin and Gryffindor they would be assigned to each other. He had thought wrong.

McGonagall had loudly announced that "Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood" would be partners in performing the waltz to which Blaise yelled a "Damn right it'll be a fucking waltz! Potter, I swear if you as much as thrust your hips in Lovey's direction I will un-man you," and McGonagall gave him a stern look that Blaise pointedly ignored.

Then she had dropped the bomb and told Draco that he and Ginny would be a pair. She had informed them that they would be dancing the samba and Draco let his head hit the table. If he was going to dance the samba with anyone it would be his Granger, Merlin help them all. It also didn't help that Potter had not so kindly warned him that if he "so much as groped Ginny in a way that he didn't find appropriate" he would "personally handle him".

But the worst news arrived last. McGonagall had saved the biggest shock for last and revealed that Hermione would be Blaise's partner in the cha-cha. Draco was familiar with the cha-cha and didn't think that it was fair that _his _girlfriend be paired with his best friend to dance sexily together! It wasn't fair!

"Those are your final pairings. Practice well," McGonagall left to her seat and the students began to make their ways to class.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" Draco nearly screamed on their way to double potions. Hermione waved goodbye to Luna and Ginny as they walked down to Tranfiguration and gave her a look regarding their boyfriends' behavior. They didn't see much of a problem with the pairings. Of course they would rather be partnered up with their significant others but since they were all friends, they could easily manage.

"Honestly, Dray," Hermione sighed, "It's not that big of a deal!"

"_Granger,_" he grunted, "It is a big deal! You can't have another man touch on you and expect me to think nothing of it! It's Zabini for crying out loud! He might try to get fresh with you or something!"

"He's your best friend," she reminded him and added, "And he's dating one of my best friends!"

Blaise joined the conversation to defend himself by saying, "Hey! It's not like I'm gunning to steal your precious Granger away from you, _Dray._"

Draco grumbled and said "You better damn well not," before sneering at his mocha skinned friend. He then proceeded to grab Hermione by the waist and pull her in for a kiss while people stopped around them to watch the two go at it. When he finally released her lips from his he announced to Blaise and everyone in hearing distance that Hermione was his.

"My Grangy," he said and Hermione nuzzled her nose into his neck lovingly.

"Grangy?" Harry questioned and laughed alongside Blaise, "Is that the best you came up with?"

"Hey!" Hermione said and interrupted their laughter, "I like that name! I think it's extremely cute."

"Of course it's cute, Mione," Harry assured her, "But hearing Malfoy call you names of endearment is just too funny!"

Blaise agreed and said, "Grangy! Oh Grangy you make my heart flutter and all that other romantic shite!" Once him and Harry were engulfed in laughter again, Draco grudgingly lead her to their seats in the back of the room. She could tell that he was embarrassed and gave him a reassuring pat on the leg.

Suprisingly, Snape excused himself from class to meet with Dumbledore for an emergency or some sort and left the class without supervision. Draco refused to speak with either Blaise or Harry and eventually they left him alone and moved to talk with other people in the room. He laid his head on the desk and felt Hermione rub up and down his back soothingly. He looked over at her and smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. After giving him a slight peck, she turned to whisper in his ear.

"I love it when you call me Grangy," she beathily said, "It makes me so hot."

"Really?" he asked before capturing her bottom lip with his teeth, "I think you're stunning," he said and nipped at her ear lobe before whispering hotly in her ear.

"Grangy."

Hermione felt her walls crumble and she bit her lip before mercilessly attacking his mouth with hers. Everyone around them was involved in conversation so they didn't notice the couple in the back of the room eating each others' faces off. Draco moaned in her mouth as she let her hand trail over the growing bulge in his pants. She moved her mouth to lick and suck at his neck and he groaned deeply. Luckily the noise of the classroom drowned out his every sound. He thanked Merlin that no one was paying attention to them because at that moment Hermione unzipped him and released his long hard cock from its restraints.

She grasped him in her hand and squeezed lightly and then with a stronger grip, she began pumping him up and down. He leaned forward and rested the side of his face on the cold desk and gripped the desk's edges. He looked at Hermione's face as she stroked him nonchlantly. How could she touch him so intimately and have a blank expression. He tried as much as he could to refrain from melting in her hands but she was so bloody good in the art of the hand job. And he just about suddenly combusted when she pretended to drop her quill and bent down to reach for it. Her head was now in his lap as she had one hand at the base of his shaft and one touching the ground near her quill. She lowered her mouth on his dick and he felt himself touch the inside of her throat. After she sucked and bobbed her head a few times, he finally climaxed into her waiting mouth and she swallowed the entire load.

"You're a bloody fantastic girlfriend, Grangy."

* * *

**It's not as long as I would have hoped but the next chapter is going to be a big one. It's going to be all about the pairs and how they cope with competing against one another. How will Draco deal with Blaise and Hermione dancing to the cha-cha? Stay tuned! **

**I'm posting the next chapter once I hit that magic number of reviews!**

**-D**


	15. Chapter 15: And the winner is

"_Draco Malfoy,_" Hermione screamed from the middle of the unused classroom, "If you interrupt our dance one more time I swear you will not be getting any for a very long time."

Draco, who was currently sitting in one of the desks in the back of the abandoned classroom cringed. _No sex for a week? Maybe even more? Nope._

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized so he wouldn't anger her even more, "It's just I don't like seeing his hands on you."

Blaise and Hermione had been practicing their cha-cha for the past hour and had been constantly disrupted by Hermione's less than helpful boyfriend.

"Mate, why don't you go practice your samba with Gin," Blaise suggested as he was obviously annoyed that Draco wouldn't let them finish. The faster they were able to memorize the moves, the faster they could finish practice for the day. Then he could go steal Luna from Potter and take it from there.

"Alright," Draco said and he walked out of the door to find the girl Weasley. He made sure to yell a "Stay decent!" to the dance couple before he was out of hearing distance.

Draco made his way to Gryffindor tower to pick up his partner for practice. He knocked twice on the Fat Lady's portrait and felt uneasy as the painting sent him a sultry smile. Someone hastily opened up the door and he thanked Merlin that he didn't have to wait under her gaze any longer.

"You're late, Malfoy!" Ginny said as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Sorry," he drawled as he was not excited to spend the next hour or so with someone who was in a mood, "I had to make sure Blaise wasn't going to come onto my woman."

"That's sweet in a male chauvinist kind of way," she thought out loud, "Do you know how to samba? I haven't a clue what it is."

Draco sighed. Not only did he have to work with someone other than his beloved Granger, but he had to teach his less than pleasant partner how to dance the samba. Lovely. Just lovely.

"Come with me, Weasley," he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Lets go find somewhere to practice."

He lead her to an empty classroom near the one that Hermione and Blaise were practicing in. He left the door open so that he could hear them.

"Okay," he said before placing his hands on her waist, "The samba is energetic and rhythmic. So the music is quite fast." With a flick of his wand, music sounded within the walls of the classroom and he began to lead her into the movement. Surprisingly, she was a natural and needed little instruction. It wasn't until she accidentally stepped on his toe that he had a complaint.

"Ouch!" he yelped, "Weaslette!"

"I don't like when you call me that!" she whimpered stomping her foot on the ground.

"Okay, okay," he said as he stepped away from her in an effort to save his toes from more pain, "I won't call you that anymore. I'll just call you Red. Is that okay?"

"Red?" she repeated and then smiled, "That's nice. I like that."

They returned to their dance, swaying and turning beautifully. They moved together and efficiently choreographed a dance to their song for the contest. After an hour of taking it from the top, Ginny began to tire and Draco decided that they were done for the day. He congratulated her on learning the samba in such a short time and complimented her skills.

"We are so going to win this, Red," he announced smugly and she agreed wholeheartedly. Someone at the door cleared their throat and both of the sambistas turned to see who it was.

"I don't think so, Dray," Hermione said with a smirk on her pretty little face, "Blaise and I have the cha-cha down cold."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny challenged, "Willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Of course we are," Blaise stepped in and accepted the bet, "HJ and I have nothing to be afraid of."

"HJ?" Draco asked and a frown overtook his face, "Well Red and I are going to make sure you two have your asses handed back to you." Ginny agreed with a 'yeah!' and the two couples glared at each other.

"You're going to eat your words, Malfoy," Hermione said and almost immediately regretted it. She saw his face turn cold after she addressed him by his last name.

"We'll see about that, Granger," he bit back and turned to leave the room. Ginny shook her head at the brunette witch and followed her samba partner out of the room.

For the next couple of days, both pairs worked extremely hard on perfecting their routines. Even Harry and Luna spent every waking moment practicing because there was nothing else to do. Both Ginny and Blaise were going crazy over the contest and basically forgot that they had significant others who wanted to spend time with them too. No matter, this meant more time for practice.

Practice. Practice. Practice. Practice again. And again. From the top. One more time.

Finally, the day of the dance competition had come and almost everyone sixth year and above was nervous except for Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny. They had practiced so much that they didn't fell any uneasiness at all.

Classes were excused for the day as everyone would be attending the much awaited event. Professors and students alike came to watch the couples and see how well they performed.

* * *

Among the couples who had already performed, it came as a surprise to everyone that Ron and Pansy were one of the best pairs. They had danced the salsa so passionately it was as if they were actually in love. The couple who had just finished, Harry and Luna, had also done quite well. Their waltz was very smooth as if Luna was floating on air. Of course, there were moments where Harry was a bit awkward and didn't quite know what to do with his hands but the crowd thought it was fantastic in the end.

Dumbledore smiled as he stepped up to the platform to announce the next couple to perform.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley performing the samba!" he yelled and applause could be heard around the Great Hall as everyone moved in closer to watch.

Draco appeared at the front table as the beginning beats sounded within the Great Hall. Girls' screams could be heard as he began to snap and descend towards Ginny in the middle of the dance floor. She bounced her body from one foot to the other as she waited for him to appear in front of her.

Piano notes added to the tempo and Draco did a little spin to the ground before brushing a hand up Ginny's bare leg as he stood up. She wore strappy and thin black heels paired with a tight little red dress with a fringe coming off of the neck line. He wore tight black pants matched with a tight black buttoned up shirt with half of the buttons undone. Girls in the crowd went wild as he took her hand and spun her into his arms and she shifted her weight from hip to hip before he hugged her close (but not too close) and dipped her slowly.

As he brought her back up, she placed her hands into his and they spun around the floor once again, igniting the crowd with cheers as the two wowed them with their intricate footwork and choreography. Their arms intertwined as they held each others hands before Draco allowed Ginny to slide in between his legs where he flipped her around and brought her back up. Now that she was standing with her back to his front, they separated away from one another and began to dance simultaneously.

They gave each other a look and then looked into the crowd as they swayed their hips in the same direction, mimicking each other's movements and engaging the audience with eye contact. They shimmied once before joining their hands once more and spinning calculatingly towards their significant others. Draco allowed Ginny to spin out towards Hermione, where she sent her a smirk, and they ended the dance with a remarkable lift where Ginny was hoisted up onto Draco's shoulders with her arms gracefully above her head.

It was now Blaise and Hermione's turn.

The music was so loud that they could barely hear the hoots of approval that the men in the audience yelled out to Hermione as she stepped onto the floor. She was clad in a skimpy fringed skirt and sparkly top that resembled a swim suit top. Blaise himself had on a black ensemble much like Draco, but with the sleeves of the button up torn off. His mocha skin glistened in the light and Luna fanned herself as she watched the dance commence.

The two dancers circled around one another before joining hands and spinning multiple times. They then separated and danced on opposite sides of the floor, interacting with the crowd. They would send winks and smiles at members of the audience as they shimmied and popped their bottoms outwards. They only rejoined when they were to spin around, which turned out to be a real crowd pleaser. Afterward, they would separate again to sway their hips back and forth towards the onlookers.

Draco growled as he witnessed Hermione being dipped sensually by Blaise. His anger only subsided slightly as Blaise sent a wink towards Lovegood and blew her a kiss.

Towards the end of the song, Blaise held both of Hermione's hands in his as she kicked a foot up in the air and then they let go. Hermione moved her hands up to her hair and shook her curls around while Blaise sexily moved his down his chest and towards his crotch. Before his hands met his groin, he sent a hip thrust towards a couple of Hufflepuffs and heard them sigh. He and Hermione hit an end pose as the last beat of the music played out.

The applause was thunderous.

* * *

There was a time period where the couples waited anxiously for the professors to tally up the scores. It seemed like hours before Dumbledore made his way to the front once more. He cleared his throat once more and everyone fell silent.

"Yes, you see, the judges and I have had a very hard time deciding who performed the best but we have finally come to a conclusion." His eyes scouted the room and he saw all of the hopeful couples waiting for him to continue. "In fourth place we have Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," he said and a light applause could be heard in the background. Harry and Luna humbly accepted their fourth place trophy.

"In third place we have Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley," he went on and Hermione and Blaise stuck their tongues out at the third place couple. They looked shocked that they didn't win and awkwardly took their third place trophy from the Headmaster's hands and stood next to Harry and Luna. Blaise and Hermione looked at one another smugly and waited for Dumbledore to get on with it.

"Our runners up are Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger," he said and there was no sound in the Great Hall. The two were silent as they approached the bearded wizard and accepted their second place trophy. They looked absolutely gobsmacked as they stood next to Draco and Ginny, who stuck their tongues at them and placed their hands in the shape of an 'L' on their foreheads. Hermione and Blaise looked easily offended.

"Finally," Dumbledore continued, "Our winners are Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson!"

There was a moment of complete silence before the second and third place couples broke out into complaints.

"HJ and I were way more entertaining than them!"

"Red and I had better choreo!"

"Little Italy and I were obviously the crowd favorite!"

"Malfoy and I worked our arses off to win this!"

Dumbledore only looked at them as they ranted on about how they should've won instead of Ron and Pansy. He walked over to the unlikely couple and handed them their winner's trophy and had a twinkle in his eye as the two snapped out of their momentary stupor and joined lips in a heated kiss.

The other couples who were standing next to Dumbledore all dropped their trophies at the same time and dropped their jaws.

_When did that happen?_

* * *

**I didn't quite hit the number of reviews I wanted but I felt that you all deserved it! What'd you think? **


	16. Chapter 16: We do all the work!

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with moving out and painting my new room! Anywho, here's a new chapter for you lot. It's a lemon but beware! It's not what you're expecting..**

* * *

"I can't believe we lost to Pansy and the Weasel!" Draco growled as he walked with Ginny to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe Hermione and Blaise beat us too," Ginny said glumly before whispering the password to the Fat Lady and opening the door to the room.

"Bollocks! We definitely had better choreography. They're all hype," Draco said as he harrumphed and looked past Ginny's shoulder to see Hermione on the sofa.

"All hype now am I?" she asked playfully before moving past Ginny and waving goodbye to Harry, who was sitting comfortably by the fire. Ginny sat by Harry and laid her head on his shoulder lazily before lifting her hand to shoo Draco and Hermione away.

Draco and Hermione walked in the corridors awkwardly for a moment before Draco's hand found its place at the small of her back. She sent him a small smile and reached a hand around his body to pinch his bum.

"Ouch! Fuckin' hell, woman! What was that for?" he screamed out and Hermione laughed at him for a minute before pulling his head down to her to kiss him soundly on the lips. They stayed like that for a short moment before being interrupted.

"I thought I heard a little girl screaming. See, Lovey? It was just Draco," Blaise pointed out to Luna as the two held hands.

"Little girl? When I get my hands on you.." Draco warned from where he was standing while Luna and Hermione kept their boyfriends from stepping up to one another.

"You wanna go, Prettyboy?" Blaise continued and Luna shot a glare at him before pushing him to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He grudgingly said the password and granted the four of them access.

While Draco and Blaise were busy glowering at one another, they failed to notice the couple occupying the couch in the middle of the common room. There sat Pansy in the arms of a certain red-headed Gryffindor. The two Slytherins did not move from where they were standing until their small girlfriends dragged them through the room and to their shared bedroom. Once Draco and Blaise had become aware of who was sitting there and what was taking place, they shivered in disgust.

It was clear to them that Pansy and Ron had an interest in one another. It was quite obvious earlier when the two joined in a kiss after winning the dance contest and it was quite obvious at the moment. Pansy was busy running her long nails in through Ron's red shaggy hair while Ron was focused on sucking on her face. The unexpected couple paid no mind to anyone else in the room and looked like they had no idea that they were being watched. Draco and Blaise wore twin expressions of disgust and shock as they turned to enter the dormitory.

"Yuck!"

"Gross!"

The two men made their way to their beds and Blaise jumped onto his to get comfortable as Draco stared at Luna and Hermione as they sat on his bed giggling and talking- obviously about what they had witnessed in the common room.

"Grangy," Draco whined, "I thought we were going to cuddle." Draco put on a pouty face and Hermione returned it with a blank expression before moving to spoon Luna.

"Dray," she said sounding exasperated, "As you can see, Luna and I are quite busy cuddling one another at the moment. I'm sure you understand."

Draco looked at her surprised for a moment before deciding to play along. He crossed his arms and looked back at the two girls.

"Fine," he said, "I'll just cuddle with Blaise then."

With that, Draco made his way into Blaise's open arms and the two began to cuddle, knowing that their girlfriends were watching from across the room. Blaise nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck and they sighed comfortably. Both of them could hear Hermione and Luna giggling at them as they continued.

"Oh Draco, sometimes I feel as though our girlfriends take advantage of us," Blaise said and Draco nodded in agreement. "Definitely, mate," the platinum haired Slytherin responded and played along, "I mean, we _always_ have to do all the work."

"Hey! What do you mean 'always'?" Hermione protested from his bed and he looked up to reply.

"Oh Dray! Dray harder! Faster! Mmm more! MORE!" Draco imitated her and she blushed from behind Luna as Luna let out a bellowing laugh. Blaise looked up from behind Draco as he heard Luna laughing and thought that it wasn't fair that Hermione got all of the embarrassment.

"Don't think HJ is the only one guilty of this, Lovey! You do it too!" he stated and went on, "Oh baby give it to me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me good! Fuck me long and hard! Again! Again!" Blaise continued to impersonate Luna in a ridiculously high voice while Draco guffawed next to him and Hermione and Luna pounced from Draco's bed and landed on top of the two boys.

"I don't sound like that!" shouted Luna as she twisted one of Blaise's nipples in between her fingers.

"Oh no not the dreaded purple nurple!" Blaise cried out as Draco began to tear up from laughing so hard.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as she took a handful of his hair into her fist and brought him up for a kiss as she straddled him.

"You don't do all the work!" she breathed out when they disconnected their lips.

Draco lifted her up with his hands on her bum as he took her back to his bed to ravish her. They were in the middle of foreplay when a strangled cry could be heard coming from the common room. Hermione grabbed a robe from Draco's bedpost and pushed her way out of Draco's bed curtains with Draco close behind her.

On the way to the door, they saw Luna coming out from behind Blaise's bed curtains trying to remove Blaise's roaming hands from her body. Eventually he too emerged and the four moved to open the door. Hermione and Draco opened the door slightly and looked out to see what was causing such a ruckus.

They wished they hadn't.

While Blaise was distracting Luna by pulling on her robe tie and exposing her breasts to him and teasing her perky nipples with his fingers and hot mouth, Draco and Hermione were busy trying to shield their eyes from what they saw outside the door. Luna grabbed a hold of Blaise's growing bulge and made quick work of his trousers. He hastily pushed a finger, and then two into her heated folds and fingered her ruthlessly. He had her pushed up on a wall with their foreheads touching as Luna panted. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Luna stroked him gently and then more forcefully. They blocked out all outside distractions and focused solely on their partner. Blaise opened his eyes to look into hers.

"I love you," he said and she held his head between her delicate hands and let a tear slip.

"I love you more," she said and he shook his head before a voice ruined the moment.

"Merlin are you really fingering Luna on the wall?" Hermione asked disbelievingly and Draco lead her silently to their bed.

"Granger you insufferable witch, you had to go and ruin Blaise's moment!"

"What? He was busy shoving his fingers up Luna! Out in the open!" she said in protest.

"That was the first time he's ever said 'I love you' to anyone! You don't get it!"

Hermione sat for a moment and then announced, "I'm a terrible person."

"That you are, my dear Grangy," he said before nudging her arm, "But I love you all the same."

"You do?"

"I really do."

"I love you even though you're an extremely annoying twit sometimes," Draco laughed slightly and then placed a small kiss on her temple. The two looked at one another and Hermione thought back to the time when her two best friends had urged her to go for it with him. She smiled to herself as she recalled the first time he had ever shown interest in her and how she had finally felt beautiful. He made her feel like that.

Despite finally admitting to her his feelings, Draco was no longer in the mood to mess around. In fact, he had lost his interest in sex for the night, just as she had.

He remembered how they had looked out to see what was making that terrible noise outside of the door and saw Ron plowing into an upside down Pansy on the couch. _So much red_, he thought to himself and felt his spine twitch in response.

"We will never have sex where people can see us ever again," said Hermione plainly.

"Agreed."

* * *

**So? What'd you think?**


	17. Chapter 17: An Early Morning Surprise

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long long time! I was on vacation at the beach! Buuuut I do have a juicy chapter for you all as an apology gift! Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat on the counter top of the kitchens as they enjoyed a lovely midnight snack. It was a miracle that they were able to make it down to the kitchens without getting caught as they were making so much noise what with Hermione's constant giggling and Draco's occasional chuckle.

There was one house elf who looked at the two curiously before calling it a night and leaving them to whatever trouble they were going to cause. Hermione shushed Draco before grabbing a jar of Nutella from the pantries and a bowl full of strawberries. She made sure to pick up two spoons on her way back to the counter top, where Draco was sitting with his legs criss-crossed.

Hermione handed a clean spoon to Draco and opened the lid of thee Nutella jar excitedly. She licked at her lip before scooping out a spoonful of the hazelnut spread and dipping a freshly washed strawberry in its creamy goodness. She gave the fruit a swirl in the spoon, collecting the nutella onto the red fruit so that it covered everything but the leaves. Draco looked at her in a mixture of fascination and confusion as she lifted the treat to her mouth and took a generous bite.

"Mm," she said delighted by the taste, "Go on, try it."

Draco looked at her once more before repeating her actions slowly and carefully. She eyed him closely and laughed at his caution before grabbing another strawberry for herself. Draco lightly coated his own strawberry with the cocoa concoction before trying it to see what the big deal was. Once the fruit had touched his tongue, his taste buds rejoiced. Hermione laughed at the look of pure bliss that overtook his face.

"Good, huh?" Hermione teased.

"Bloody good."

Draco reached over to the other side of the counter to capture Hermione's lips with his own. Hermione allowed herself to succumb to the movements of his lips on hers as he slipped his hot tongue into her mouth. She felt it tickle the roof of her mouth and she laughed. Draco chuckled along with her and peppered her face with kisses as they finished the rest of their strawberries.

"Let's go to bed," Draco suggested and they began to put eveything away.

"Yours or mine?"

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to an upset stomach. She tasted the bile in her mouth right away and thanked Merlin that her bed was right by the bathroom. Her mouth filled up with saliva and she knew that if she didn't act quickly, she would blow chunks. As if throwing up in front of your room mates wasn't embarrassing enough, Draco just had to be there too.

She ran as quickly as her legs could take her and attempted to kick the door shut. She didn't have her wand or the time to throw a silencing charm over the room so everyone could probably hear her as she upchucked her midnight snack into the toilet. How mortifying.

With her head facing downwards as she vomited, Hermione struggled to keep her hair out of her face. She kept an arm on the toilet seat as she rested her head on it before another round of puke made an appearance. She felt terrible.

Hermione breathed heavily as someone knocked on the door.

"Love, are you all right?"

She was absolutely horrified that not only did she wake Draco up with her loud vomiting, but she also began to cry once he had asked her what was wrong.

Upon hearing her cries, Draco carefully opened the door to see Hermione on the floor, hunched over the toilet. She was obviously sick and he closed the door behind him and locked it to give them some privacy. For god measure, he silenced the room so no one could hear their conversation.

Hermione's cries stopped only when she needed to empty her stomach once more. Draco grimaced as he watched his girlfriend hurl chunks but stepped up and held her hair back for her. Hermione now had both hands gripping at the toilet bowl and felt slightly comforted as Draco began to soothingly run circles on her back.

The feeling of nausea had finally subsided. However, feelings of paranoia began to surface.

Why was she getting sick? She didn't eat anything bad. In fact, Draco had the same thing to eat as she did so why didn't he get sick? She didn't feel sick last night. Was this just a random thing or did she catch a sickness? Was it contagious? Was it something else?

She prayed it wasn't something else.

Hermione knew there was always the possibility of her being pregnant. She had been sexually active ever since before the term had begun. She had never been reckless when having sex but at the same time she was never overly careful. So there was the chance that she could be expecting.

Hermione wasn't worried as much about being pregnant as she was about how pregnant she could be. It the pregnancy was fairly recent, she was confident that she would be able to handle it. After all, Draco would be the father and she knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Then again, if she was further along, there was no way it could be Draco's.

It wasn't as if she could tell Draco what she was worried about. She wished that she could confide in him and tell her all her fears but this was the one situation where that wouldn't be wise. What if Draco didn't want kids? What if he thought it was too early in their relationship to be taking things seriously? What if he wanted to leave her? What if it wasn't his?

What if she was worrying over nothing?

_Okay,_ Hermione told herself, _Go to Madam Pomfrey before you do anything rash._

"Granger, are you listening to me?" Draco's voice intruded her thoughts as they raced around in her head. She looked at him and felt him place the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione barely nodded her head before Draco pulled her up and took a wet face cloth to wipe her clean. Once he was done, he silently took her into his arms and carried her to Madam Pomfrey's, ignoring the staring Gryffindors as he made his way through the tower.

* * *

Hermione sat nervously on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing of the school. Madam Pomfrey had asked Draco to wait outside while she performed some tests. As far as he knew, she was merely looking for any sign of illness. He had no clue that she would also be testing for pregnancy.

Hermione had already been cleared from any sicknesses. Madam Pomfrey had told her that she was completely healthy. Instead of being elated, she had an overwhelming fear of expecting.

"Are you sexually active, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gulped down before awkwardly telling Madam Pomfrey that yes, she was indeed sexually active.

"For how long?"

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes as she answered the Mediwitch. "Two months..just about."

"I'm assuming your only partner has been Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione slowly shook her head and allowed a couple tears to fall down her face. She whimpered slightly before telling the elder witch her situation.

"No. Ron and I had sex before school started back up again. Draco and I began having intercourse about a month ago." Hermione hung her head down in shame. How could she be so stupid?

"Well, let's start off with a charm that will tell us if you're pregnant or not," Madam Pomfrey said before motioning for Hermione to lay down and lift her shirt to expose her stomach. The Mediwitch waved her wand over Hermione's stomach twice before pressing the tip at her bare navel. Hermione felt a strange coldness overcome her and looked down to see a golden glow coming from her own belly.

"Am I...am I pregnant?" Hermione asked with fear in her eyes and she could tell by the look in Madam Pomfrey's eyes what her answer would be.

"You are," Madam Pomfrey said simply and grabbed the young witch's hand before she could burst into tears, "But it is too soon to tell how far along you are. We are going to bring in a muggle specialist to determine your hormone levels by performing a muggle blood test to be sure."

Hermione felt as though her entire world was crashing down on her. She was having a baby. She didn't know whose baby she was having. She was only eighteen. She was still in school. She was pregnant.

What was she going to do?

"What am I supposed to tell Draco?"

"I understand that this is a very delicate situation, my child, but it's best that you tell him the truth."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a moment to herself before she left to meet Draco outside. Once she reached the doors, she touched the knob with a shaky hand and twisted it lightly. She pushed on it weakly before walking into the corridor where Draco was waiting.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo it's getting good, no? Who's the baby daddy? What is Hermione going to tell Draco? How will he handle the truth? What did you think of this chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18: Whose is it?

Draco paced outside of the doors of the hospital wing for about a half of an hour before sitting down on the bench next to him. He was worried. He was worried for Hermione's health and he was also worried that what she thought was a virus could be something more serious than that.

She might be pregnant.

He laid his head in his hands with his eyes closed shut as he allowed his thoughts to take over. They never really made contraception a big deal throughout their relationship. Of course, they were careful and Hermione was very resourceful with morning after charms but they were almost always spontaneous.

Maybe being spontaneous wasn't as much of a good thing as they thought. On one hand, it made everything all the more exciting. He enjoyed the random moments when she would feel randy and take him aside to toy with. He liked when she was almost always up for what he was up for. He loved waking up to her sleepy head in the mornings before breakfast. It brought him a sense of peace.

When he woke up this morning, it was all but peaceful. Hearing her hurl the contents of her stomach in the early hours was not something that he ever wanted to experience again. He hated thinking about it. She was in pain. Not only physically, but mentally. He heard the cries from the bathroom and automatically knew that those were not just tears from being disgusted by the taste of regurgitation. There was more to it than that.

Now here he was, waiting on her to come out. Shouldn't she be done by now? Draco looked at the door and moved up to press his ear against it. It was no use- he couldn't hear a thing.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco looked over to where the voice came from and saw Ginny coming towards him looking worried. He banged on the wall once in frustration and grabbed a fistful of his hair before Ginny finally reached him.

"What's wrong? Are you ill?" Ginny asked as she gently removed her friends hand from his hair. Her eyebrows knitted together when his face took on a pained expression.

"It's Hermione," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to relieve some of the tension that had built up there.

"What's happened? Is she alright?" Ginny began to worry even more now. Usually, the two were inseparable. Why was Draco out here while Hermione was on the inside, alone? If she was sick, she was sure that her friend would want Draco to be there for her. Something was wrong.

"Red," Draco began and one of his hands gripped at her shoulder, "You can't tell anyone. Not even Potter," as soon as Ginny nodded her head at him he confided his fears to her, "I think..I think that I've gone and gotten her pregnant. This morning she woke up to go puke and I don't know why. I don't think she's sick or anything..."

"You think she's pregnant," Ginny said simply and she squeezed her former dance partner's hand in reassurance, "You know for the two smartest students at Hogwarts, you sure are daft," Ginny continued after Draco agreed with her statement, "You go on and you're so completely in love with one another that you forget to be careful. Stupid!"

Draco grimaced at the motherly scolding tone of Ginny's voice. Ginny noticed this and softened her voice a bit, "But you know what, Malfoy?"

"What?"

"The truth is, I think that if Hermione is pregnant, you'd be the best father for her kids."

Draco thought about what Ginny had said and wondered if he could be a good father. He wondered what kinds of things he would do with them and what kinds of little hobbies they would have. He imagined the having curly hair and beautiful,big doe eyes just like their mother. He thought about how nice it would be to have a family. A real family- one not based solely on a name, but one based off of love. He knew he wanted that someday. He knew he wanted that with Hermione. He knew he wanted her, pregnant or not. He just didn't know if he wanted that just yet.

"What am I going to do, Red?"

"Well, are you going to marry her?" Ginny asked and was surprised that he didn't automatically say yes.

"I'd love to marry her," Draco finally said and Ginny released a breath that she was holding in, "But I don't think she wants-"

Ginny cut him off with a hand in his face as she scolded him once more, "Draco Malfoy, that is a load of hogwash. You know that Hermione is in love with you. Why wouldn't she want to marry you?"

By now, Ginny's hands were flailing around so much that Draco was beginning to go dizzy.

"Red," Draco said, exasperated, "You didn't let me finish. I don't think that she wants to marry at all. She doesn't seem like the marrying type. I would marry her in a heart beat if she'd let me."

Ginny thought about Draco's words for a second and decided that he had a point. Hermione never was the type of girl who dreamed of a fairy tale wedding nor was she the type of girl who needed a man to accomplish anything.

"So what? She's going to have your baby and not want to marry you still?"

Right after Ginny had said that, she saw the knob of the door move and took that as her cue to run oout of there before Hermione knew she had ever been there. She quickly waved to Draco and scurried off down another corridor.

Draco looked up to see Hermione weakly walk out to him. He gave her a small smile and felt the sweat on his back. He sure hoped that she didn't notice.

Before he could step towards her, she had already buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and knew right then and there.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized between sobs, "I'm so-so-so sorry!"

Draco patted her on the back lightly so that she could let it all out now. It must be extremely draining to find out that you're pregnant. He thanked Merlin that he never had to go through it. To think, last night they were carelessly messing around in the kitchens, casually eating strawberries and nutella. Now here they were. Crying. And pregnant.

Well, technically it was Hermione who was crying and pregnant, but he did play a big part in that.

Right?

Hermione looked up at Draco and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I don't know how to tell you this.." she began and Draco interrupted her.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes," he said and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm going to be there for you and our baby."

Once he had said the word "our", Hermione was thrown into another round of tears. Draco had no idea why. Was it something he said?

"That's the thing," she said and Draco just gave her a confused look, "What if it's not yours?"

Hermione closed her eyes and expected Draco to either blow up at her or just walk away. She waited there for a moment before opening her eyes. Once she opened them, she saw Draco just standing there with a blank expression on his face. She looked at him for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"What do you mean if it's not mine? Who else is there?"

"Ron.."

The moment she said it she knew she should have approached the conversation differently. Instead of telling Draco the entire truth, she had spilled the beans and it now looked like she had been fooling around on him during their relationship.

It was bad enough that the baby may not be Draco's, but the fact that it may be Ron's and that it appeared that she had been unfaithful to Draco was just the icing on the cake.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted and before Hermione could get another word in, Draco was going off, "You cheated on me with the Weasel!"

"No, Draco, no," Hermione attempted to calm him enough to tell him the entire situation.

"What do you mean? Did you or did you not shag the Weasel?"

"I did but.."

"And could he or could he not be the father of your child?"

"He could but.."

"I can't believe this! That's supposed to be _my_ baby! You're supposed to be the mother of _my _child! Not his!"

"I know-"

"Shite, Granger!" Draco said as he felt the frustration building up inside of him, "I love you! You hear me? _I love you!"_

"Dray-"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Please let me-"

"I'm going to kill Weasley!"

In an instant Draco was off running to the Great Hall, where he knew Ron would be.

* * *

After seeing Draco take off running in the other direction, Hermione assumed that he was headed towards the Great Hall, where she knew Ron would be.

She was so focused on catching up to Draco that she didn't notice that Ginny was in her way until she nearly ran the girl over.

"Gin! Help!" Hermione yelled out while helping her friend up off the ground, "I don't know what to do!"

"Blimey, Hermione," Ginny breathed out while composing herself, "What's wrong?"

"Draco's going to go kill Ron!"

"What!" Ginny yelled, "Why?"

Hermione frowned but decided that she would have to come clean about the situation sometime. Who better to confide in than Ginny?

"I'm pregnant," Hermione began and after Ginny questioned what that had to do with Ron, Hermione confessed, "It might be his."

"You cheated on Malfoy!" Ginny screamed out and Hermione quickly shushed her red-headed friend.

"No no no!" Hermione assured her, "I don't know how far along I am. I started sleeping with Draco a could weeks after Ron."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sympathized, "You're so messed up."

Hermione frowned at Ginny and grabbed at her wrist so that she would follow.

"We have to go stop Dray!"

* * *

Draco stepped into the room fuming. He couldn't believe that the Weasel had the balls to bang his girlfriend right under his nose! What the hell! Wasn't he with Pansy?

Speaking of which, the big red buffoon was clinging onto Pansy at this very moment. The nerve of him.

"Weasley!" he shouted and caught the attention of everyone in the room, including a certain ruthless Gryffindor, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Dray!" Hermione screamed as she practically flew through the door with Ginny right behind her, "Let me explain, please."

"You too, Ron," Ginny spat at her brother, mad about the entire situation, "This involves your sorry arse too."

Ron cautiously made his way to the outside of the Great Hall with his mouth full. He eyed Draco discreetly to make sure that he wouldn't get jumped. Hermione held her head up as Draco walked past her, giving her the cold shoulder. He had every right to be mad- this she knew, but it didn't make the sting of rejection any less painful.

She was so scared that Ron would end up being the father. She was so scared that Draco wouldn't be able to stick it out with her. She was so scared that she had lost the one person that she loved the most.

This past month that she spent with Draco was the best month of her life. She wasn't caught up in her studies, obsessing over getting top marks anymore. She was out laughing and having a good time with her perfect boyfriend. She felt invincible. Now, not so much.

She hated that he was being so distant. She hated that he didn't even want to be near her right now. He took his place standing next to Ginny while Ron took his place next to her. She noticed Draco growling at that and silently hoped that Ron would keep to his own. Now was not the time to act chummy with her.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she started out and Draco still refused to look her in the eye, "I never cheated on you with Ron. I promise you that."

"Is that what this is about?" Ron blurted out before Hermione could even get to explaining what happened, "Malfoy, Hermione and I only slept together when we were actually together. In fact, I broke up with her right after."

"Ron," Ginny spat, "Not helping."

"Fuckin hell, Granger," Draco started up again, "Why would you tell me that the baby might be his then?"

"What baby?" Ron asked panicked.

"My baby," Hermione admitted and hung her head down in shame, "It might be yours, Ron, it's too soon to tell."

"No way! It's Malfoy's! I don't want a baby! Especially not with you!" Ron said without thinking about what he was actually saying. Hermione, who was already dreading the results of her blood test, burst into more tears. What if the baby really was Ron's? He obviously didn't want anything to do with her or the baby.

"Nice going, Weasley!" Draco shouted into the Gryffindor's face, "Why do you have to be such an arse?"

Ginny moved in to hug Hermione, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco looked over at his girlfriend and felt pain stab at his heart. Even more pain than when he thought that she had been unfaithful. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Hermione and Ginny to comfort the crying girl.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron said after realizing his poor choice in words, "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just..I finally found someone I really like and I don't want a baby to hold me down. You understand, right?"

"Ron, you're a blubbering idiot," His sister stated and looked at him with disgust.

"You're right, Weasley," Draco said as he held his girlfriend closer to him, "As far as you're concerned, this baby is mine. You're a free man."

Ron silently made his way back to Pansy and Ginny moved quietly into the Great Hall to do damage control. Rumors were already flying around about Hermione, Draco, and Ron. She might as well try to keep everything under wraps.

Hermione's cries calmed down and Draco lifted her chin to look at her face. She looked so tired. Her eyes were puffy from all of her tears and she looked a hot mess.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized again and Draco shook his head at her.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that things happened to play out like this."

"But what if the baby's not yours?"

"But what if it is?"

* * *

**dun dun duuuuuun! The next chapter will answer the big question! Is it Draco's baby or not? Anyone want to guess?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Results are in!

Hermione didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. Anxious was not even close to how she felt right now. Today would be the day that the muggle specialist would come in to give her a blood test that would tell her how far along she was in her pregnancy.

She was scared out of her mind.

She prayed to a higher being that her test results would come back in Draco's favor. She knew there was only a slim chance that it would be Ron's child but at the same time, you only need to have sex once to conceive a child together.

She tossed and turned around in her bed a couple times before just laying on her side, facing Draco. She felt so unbelievably lucky to have him. Once she was able to explain the entire situation to him in detail, he had been extremely supportive of her. He had already announced to the group that he was the father of her child, whether it be in blood or not. He had even offered to marry her, if that was what she wanted. Of course, she told him that maybe one day she would consider it but not right now.

It wouldn't be fair to him.

She wanted to marry him. She wanted to be his wife. But what she wanted more than anything was to have little blonde, grey-eyed Malfoy babies.

Marriage would have to wait. You didn't have to be married to have a child anyhow. A man could be a father but not a husband, that much was clear to her. Her own father had divorced her mother when she was a child. He continued to be in her life and he played the role of her father perfectly. However, he didn't choose to fill the husband position. But she turned out alright, didn't she?

Wrong. Because she was raised by two people who did not love each other, she always felt as though she was different. Everyone else's parents were so completely in love that she didn't understand why her parents couldn't even try to love one another for her. Wasn't she good enough? Wasn't she worth it?

Heaven forbid if Ron turned out to be the father of her child. She was sure that he would want to take responsibility for his son or daughter in due time but to what expense? Would it ruin her relationship with Draco? Would he try to get back together with her? How would the child feel knowing that his or her mother could never love their father like she loved Draco?

She knew somewhere in the back of hr mind that having a child with someone she didn't love would irreversibly mess up said child's perspective on love. All the more reason to hope that Draco turned out to be the daddy.

Daddy. Would Draco want to be called "Daddy"? Father? Dad? Poppa?

She observed his sleeping form for a mere moment before placing a soft hand on his cheek. She stroked the skin beneath her fingertips gently, admiring the feeling of coolness. Her fingers trailed down to the rugged chin that was speckled with traces of facial hair that tickled her digits. She smiled at the calm and collected look that he had as he slept peacefully. She wanted to be able to do this at any time she pleased. She wanted it so much that it pained her to think that she may not be able to have it.

She knew that even though Draco had previously told her that it didn't matter if the baby was biologically his or not, it would absolutely kill him if it turned out that he was not the father.

And all she could do was wait.

* * *

"Do you want me to go in with you, love?" Draco asked Hermione gently as they walked over to the Hospital Wing for her blood test.

All she could manage to do was nod her head weakly before Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and took the lead. When they finally reached the doors, they saw someone unexpected waiting for them. Hermione stood there with wide eyes while Draco gritted his teeth.

"What do you want, Weasel?" he bit out before pushing Hermione behind him protectively.

"I'm here to find out what the results are. I've been thinking.."

"Oh have you? What a surprise," Draco said with sarcasm positively dripping from his mouth.

"Yes, I have," Ron continued, oblivious to Draco's use of sarcasm, "If this child is mine I have a right to know."

"You bugger! I ought to-"

"He's right," Hermione said softly and looked up sadly at the two men. Although she would rather Ron not be the father of her baby, she could not deny that he would be a good father. Ron had a certain overbearing protectiveness about him that had once charmed her to no end. She thought back to the days when she was positively enamored by his persona. Now, she found herself unimpressed as he had done her wrong. No, she was no longer mad at him for ending things because if he hadn't, she wouldn't have found the happiness that she had found in Draco, but she was hoping with her entire being that he didn't father her child.

Then she looked over at Draco. This was someone who had made her feel worthless as a child. He pushed her buttons everyday, whether it was to strive to beat him in classes or to prove herself as a competent witch, he pushed her to her absolute limit. Now she was completely in love with him. She never thought that she could feel like this. Whenever he walked into the room, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she got a delicious tingling in her stomach. And when he offered to have her sit in his lap, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit. She felt as if they were made for one another. He was like fire. Even though she had been burned by him before, she was still drawn to him. He gave her a warm feeling inside that she just absolutely adored.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room and acknowledged the three teenagers, "It's time for your test. Will Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy be joining you then?"

Hermione just nodded her head once and stepped towards the room with Draco behind her. Ron followed soon after and the doors were shut to keep things private. There was an area set up just for her with a small asian woman sitting on a stool. The woman smiled and walked up to Hermione to shake her hand.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I'm Dr. Zhang. I'll be taking your blood today," the woman then moved her focus to Draco and Ron as she shook both of their hands, "You must be Mr. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

"Please take a seat, Miss Granger and we can begin," Dr. Zhang said and motioned towards the bed next to her. Draco took his place at her side with Hermione's hand tight in his while Ron chose to stand at the curtain.

"I know you're nervous," Dr. Zhang continued and Hermione looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes, "This will be quick and easy. I'm going to draw blood and take it for testing and you'll have your results by lunch time."

"Thank you, Doctor," Draco said for Hermione as she felt like she couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He turned away slightly as the doctor began to take blood from his girlfriend and only turned back when the doctor announced that she was finished.

"We'll let you know when the results are in."

* * *

Classes seemed to last forever to Hermione, Draco, and Ron. After what felt like years, lunch finally came around. Hermione and Draco took their seats at the Gryffindor table across from Ginny and Harry, while Ron took his seat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table. Apparently, he hadn't told Pansy about the possibility of him being a father and would rather keep her out of the loop until the results come in. It was completely silent on one side of the Gryffindor table before Harry decided to break the silence.

"Anyone seen Luna and Blaise?"

"Right here!" Luna yelled whilst dragging Blaise to the table excitedly, "Sorry, we were at Madam Pomfrey's. We have the most wonderful news!"

"The baby's mine?" Draco asked with hope in his eyes.

"What?" Luna said confused, "That's silly. Of course it's not."

Draco and Hermione turned to one another sadly and Ginny looked at them sympathetically while Harry just looked confused.

"So I guess it's Ron's then?" asked Ginny, who looked down at her plate and began to pick at her food. Blaise was now looking perplexed. How did they know Luna was going to have a baby? How come they didn't think it was his?

"It's mine, you dimwits!" Blaise shouted so loud that everyone at the table was taken back and confused, "Luna has only been sleeping with me so obviously she's going to be carrying _my_ baby."

A moment passed before congratulations began pouring in from all sides of the table. Everyone seemed happy for the couple, even Hermione, who was still a bit sad and anxious to get back her results.

"We just found out today," Luna gushed as Blaise put an arm around her and squeezed her to his chest, "I woke up this morning and Blaise proposed and before I could even say yes I got the worst case of morning sickness!" Ginny kept a smile on her face despite the disgusting mental image of Luna upchucking her dinner while Luna finished her story.

"Isn't it just lovely?" Luna asked as she looked around the table to see a mopey Draco and Hermione.

"Of course, Blondie," Draco said using the new found nickname for Luna, "We're all happy for you but right now we have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh yes! I remember now. Madam Pomfrey asked me to send you two and Ron up to the Hospital Wing to get your test results! I almost forgot."

"Thanks, Luna!" Hermione shouted after she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the doors. Draco yelled out to Ron before following his girlfriend down the many corridors of the school.

Luna and Blaise were left at the table facing Ginny and Harry as Harry awkwardly congratulated Blaise once more on his new engagement and baby. Ginny cooed at the ring on Luna's finger for a while until Luna remembered the question that she was meaning to ask.

"What was the test for?"

Ginny looked up at the blonde Ravenclaw and told her the entire story while their boyfriends listened in with their mouths full.

"On the bright side," Luna observed, "Hermione and I are going to be pregnant at the same time! Isn't that just wondrous?"

* * *

"Ah! Miss Granger," Dr. Zhang greeted her with a smile, "Your test results are in."

Dr. Zhang handed a white envelope to Hermione and Hermione had no hesitation in ripping the envelope open. She unfolded the sheet of paper right before the doors slammed open, revealing a panting Draco and Ron.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Ron gasped, "When did you get so fast?"

Hermione didn't hear a word as she was too busy absorbing the information printed out on the paper. She read thoroughly until she found what she needed to know.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

_Your test results came back and indicated that by your hormone levels, you are about three to four weeks pregnant. _

Three to four weeks pregnant. She had only been with Ron once about two months prior so it couldn't possibly be his. That meant..

"Dray, we're having a baby!" Hermione squealed and Draco ran up to spin her around in circles as she laughed in pure glee. Ron let out a breath of relief and left the happy couple to themselves so that they could enjoy their moment alone.

* * *

**Did you guys actually think that I would be so cruel as to make Ron the baby daddy? What do you guys think of Luna also being pregnant? Let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

_**8 months later..**_

"How are you feeling, love?" Draco asked cautiously, knowing that these days Hermione could either be in a good mood and be super sweet on him, or she could be cranky from the pregnancy and curse him to hell for spilling his seed into her all those months ago.

"Just lovely, sweetheart," she said and stroked his face gently. Draco felt instant relief that she was in a pleasant mood. Lately she had been torturous with him. If it wasn't "Draco get me this" it was "Why me?" or "Do you think I'm fat?" Draco was just thankful that she wasn't throwing things at him right now.

Hermione was a week overdue and it had been terrible. She had been so excited to get this baby out and finally see him or her for the first time. Yes, being the stubborn witch that she is, had decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex of the child. She had even bet Draco that the child would be a girl. Not only did Draco tell her she was being delirious and Malfoys only conceived boys, but he added that his son would most definitely be a Slytherin just like his father. Let's just say that he slept on the couch for the next few days.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, my love?" Draco responded from the other side of the room. He was busy grabbing the softest of blankets for her to sleep with. He was always concerned with her comfort now that she was so close to giving birth. He was also extremely prepared. He had prepared a bag for him to grab on the way out if Hermione were to go into labor suddenly and had researched a sonorous that would make his screams for assistance so loud that the entire school would be able to hear him. He had also hired specialists that were ordered to stay in the Hospital Wing at all times to deliver the baby when the time came. He had both magical and muggle specialists. Whatever she needed.

"I'm very hormonal," Hermione said in a husky voice as she lay on the silk sheets in nothing but a night gown.

"Yes, I know that, Love," he said softly knowing that she could take this the wrong way, "You're also very pregnant right now so that's normal."

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore," Hermione replied lightly and Draco instantly felt bad for the witch. She was the one who had to carry his child around all day and night and their baby wasn't exactly making it easy on her. The baby would shift and kick at the worst times. When Hermione would finally feel comfortable in their bed (the new one that Hogwarts had provided them with when McGonagall had felt they needed to share living space to prepare for the new addition to their little family) the baby would send a big kick that either left Hermione running for the hills to empty her bladder or hissing in pain as Draco tried to soothe both her and his child.

"I'm sorry, Love," he said sadly, knowing that this extra week was extra draining for them both, "But I don't think that there is anything I can do about that."

"But there is!" Hermione cried out excitedly, scrambling to sit up on the bed before Draco came over to help her up. Once she was safely leaning on the pillows near the headboard, she told him how he could help.

"We should have sex," she said plainly and Draco's jaw dropped.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now."

"I don't want to hurt the baby.." he said with uncertainty in his voice. Of course he wanted to have sex with her. There was something about her carrying his child that made him ache to touch her like he did before she began to show. She also had this faint glowing about her that drew in his attention and never failed to give him a raise every once in a while. It also didn't help that she had gained such beautiful curves throughout her pregnancy. Her wider hips and bigger breasts would be the death of him. Oh how he wanted to give in but there was always that fear that he would disturb the child by intruding on it's living space or something of that sort. He didn't know how the female body worked during pregnancy, he wasn't about to risk going in there and having his child grab at him or something. No sir.

"You won't hurt the baby though!" Hermione protested and put on her best puppy dog face to make his resolve crack just a tad, "Please? I heard sex induces labor. Let's just try it, yea?"

"Just this once?" he asked her with a stern expression on his face to let her know that this would indeed be a one time thing.

"Just this once," she assured him.

"So we just do it normally? Like missionary style?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you'll have to do all the work, sweetheart," Hermione admitted and giggled in excitement as Draco began peeling back her clothes and removing his own, "Wait! I almost forgot. You should probably stimulate my nipples. Something about hormones that will help me go into labor."

Draco gave her a look and decided that maybe this wasn't so bad. If this didn't work than they would just have to wait until the baby was ready and that wasn't to bad, right?

He looked down at her swollen pregnant belly and placed the softest of kisses there before he moved his hands up to her breasts to massage them. She groaned, most likely because they were tender, but she urged him to continue. He took one hand and used it to stroke her clitoris slowly, collecting her juices before entering her with one finger.

"No, no," she panted, "I don't want your fingers. I want you."

Draco felt a sort of pride that his lovely girlfriend still wanted to take him raw even nine months into her pregnacy. Sure, she had done so many times before but this time it was different. She didn't care much for the foreplay and she just wanted him to give it to her good.

He removed his hand from her nether regions and returned it to the breast that he had abandoned before. Playing with her nipples, he entered her slowly. He thrust into her gently and was surprised to notice that she was so wet. He looked up to Hermione and saw that her face was a mix between pain and pleasure.

"Love, did you cum already?" he asked, taking his member out and noticing that it was covered in liquid. It was definitely not his precum and he wasn't even close to his own climax.

"Babe," Hermione said breathlessly as she looked at the wet sheets, "I didn't cum. I think my water just broke.."

It took a moment for Draco to analyze what had just been said to him. The baby was coming!

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" He screamed as he ran around the room, forgetting all about staying calm and going with his previous plan. He forgot all about the bag he had packed and focused on redressing Hermione.

"Draco!" she cried out from the bed, "The bag! Your wand!"

"Right!" he said as he grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder and ran back to her. The bag got caught on one of the bedposts and as he struggled to free it, he became frustrated and just transfigured it into a backpack.

"There. Much better," he said as he put his arms through the straps and used his wand to place a sonorous on himself. Hermione had a contraction and screamed so loudly that he was almost afraid to approach her. He knew he had to so he picked her up bridal style and ran out of their quarters towards the Hospital Wing.

"HERMIONE'S IN LABOR!" he roared through the sonorous, "POTTER! RED! COME HELP US!"

Hermione screamed once more and he nearly dropped her because mixed in with his sonorous, her screams were lethal. He kept moving at a fast pace until some of the medical assistants met him in the corridors and brought a hospital bed for her to lay on. He gently placed her on the bed and began to follow the team of assistants when he saw Harry and Ginny running towards him.

"Malfoy!" they screamed simultaneously and he noticed that both of them looked tousled and messy.

"You two were fooling around while Granger went into labor?" he questioned, pointing at Ginny's uncharacteristic sex hair. She blushed and Harry became defensive.

"Hey! What about you? Where are your clothes?" he shot back, "Looks like we weren't the only ones 'fooling around'!"

"That's different!" Draco countered, "It was to induce the labor, oh mighty chosen one!"

"Look, Malfoy," Ginny said to calm him down, "Why don't you go back to your room and grab a shirt and pants? You can't hold Hermione's hand while she gives birth in only your boxers."

Despite her reasoning, Draco refused. "I don't think so Red. I prepared for this!" Draco removed the backpack and began searching through it. He pulled out a crisp clean shirt and sweatpants and began to dress right in front of Harry and Ginny. They looked at him surprised and followed him after he began sprinting towards the Hospital Wing. He removed the sonorous right before running through the doors and ran to the first closed curtain.

He pushed the curtain open, expecting to see Hermione laying there in pain but instead saw Luna and Blaise. She appeared to be in labor as well as she squeezed Blaise's hand as another contraction hit.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, "Blaise we will NEVER have sex again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Lovely," Blaise agreed and cradled his poor hand when she let go. Her contraction was over and she had finally noticed that Draco, Ginny, and Harry were there too.

"Hello, all!" she said with a dreamy smile on her face, "I'm giving birth today! Isn't that lovely?"

The three simply stood there in shock before another piercing cry came from the other side of the room.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled out, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

"Looks like my lady is about ready to pop that one out," Draco said and he took off running as he followed the sounds of her screams. Harry and Ginny looked at one another and silently agreed that Ginny would stay there with Luna and Blaise and Harry would go join Malfoy and Hermione.

"I'm coming, Love!" Draco screamed before pushing back the curtain to see Hermione there with her legs spread out while a doctor examined her. He took her hand in his and put his backpack down on a chair as Harry came in and took the other hand.

"Well, Miss Granger," the doctor began, "You're almost fully dilated. We'll start pushing soon."

"Oh Draco we're going to be parents," Hermione said and turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, "This is finally happening."

Draco bent down to level with her on the hospital bed before whispering a soft "I love you" into her ear. She was about to say it back to him when another contraction hit. It was the most powerful contraction that she had ever felt.

"Fuck!" she cried, "Never again! Never again!" she warned Draco as she squeezed his hand so forcefully that her nails broke the skin. Harry whimpered as his hand received the same treatment.

"Thanks for being here, Harry," she said tiredly after the contraction had subsided.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," he said squeezing her hand slightly to show support. The doctor came back into the room to check on Hermione and announced that they would begin pushing now.

It seemed as if Luna and Hermione were in a battle to see who could scream the loudest. Or maybe they were in a race to see who could give birth first. Maybe both. The entire room was filled with the cries of women giving birth which in turn caused the cries of new fathers and friends from the pain that the new mothers caused to their hands. Eventually the only cries heard were those of newborn boys coming into the world.

* * *

Scorpious Malfoy swaggered through the Hogwarts Express, looking for his partner in crime. He smirked as he heard witches of all years sigh as he walked by. He was a lady killer, just like his old man. Well, his old man wasn't exactly old. He was only thirty this year and his mother was only thirty-one but you get the point.

The young Malfoy walked to the end of the train with enough confidence that it was a shock that it didn't weigh that half of the train down. With his honey coloured eyes and curly platinum blonde hair, it was hard not to stare as he walked so elegantly down the hall. Coming into his third year, he was definitely a heart throb for the younger girls and even some of the older girls. It also helped that he was a Malfoy with a bit of Granger in him as well.

Scorpious sped up slightly and urged his younger sister to follow. As a big brother, he was fiercely protective of his sister, who was only a first year. Alessandra was most definitely a Malfoy. She had curly hair and freckles that she had inherited from their mother and blonde hair and grey eyes that she had inherited from their father.

Alessandra frowned as she struggled to keep up with her brother. Goodness, didn't he know that her legs were no where close to being as fast and long as his? Boys.

Scorpious suddenly stopped and opened the door to a seemingly empty compartment. He entered it without hesitation and Alessandra wondered why he picked that one.

"Scorp!" a familiar voice shouted and Alessandra felt herself blush. She wasn't even in the same room as him yet she was already feeling the butterflies in her stomach again.

"Matt!" she heard her brother yell out and she wondered to herself if she should join them. Matteo Zabini was the son of Luna and Blaise Zabini and was the perfect mix of them both. He had beautiful brown eyes and mocha colored skin. Surprisingly, he had dirty blonde hair that waved in all the right ways. She found herself wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend yet. She could be his girlfriend. Wait. No, she couldn't. Matteo was Scorpious' best friend. Plus she was only a dorky first year.

Before she was ready, she felt Scorpious grab her arm and pull her into the compartment.

"Hey, Blondie," Matteo said to her and she hoped that her blush wasn't visible but considering that she had pale skin, thanks to her father, she was probably as red as a tomato right about now.

"Hello, Matteo," she said politely and took her seat on the opposite side of her brother and his friend.

"You know," Matteo began, "You're the only one who calls me Matteo, Blondie."

"I'm sorry," Alessandra said as she gazed out the window, pretending to be interested with the scenery, "Would you like me to call you something else?"

"No, I like it when you say my name," Matteo said and sent her a smile that she couldn't see as she was busy enjoying the scenery. She heard Matteo grunt as Scorpious elbowed him.

"Easy, tiger," he said, "Not my sister."

Matteo sent his best friend a sheepish smile before the door suddenly opened to reveal Lily Potter and her cousin, Hugo. Scenery forgotten, Alessandra jumped up to hug her best friend and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Merlin," Hugo said, "It's as if they didn't see each other just last week."

The girls ignored him and sat down to excitedly chat about their first year and what was to come. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice Scorpious steal glances at the green-eyed redhead every now and again.

"Oi," Hugo said, effectively catching Scorpious' attention, "Not my cousin."

* * *

_**On the platform...**_

Six parents stood together as they watched the Hogwarts Express take off in the direction of the school. They smiled as they waved at their children but as soon as the train was out of sight, the women were reduced to tears. Still not used to tears, their husbands simply looked around for clues on what to do.

"What do you suppose we do now, Blaise?" Draco asked as he patted Hermione on the back soothingly.

"Well, considering that our women are being blubbering messes right now, we should probably take them back to the Manor before they embarrass us anymore," he joked and Luna smacked him in the chest.

"Ouch! Lovey don't be like that.." he whined before apparating her to the manor. The rest of them followed shortly after.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried, "Our little girl is off on her own now!"

"She'll be alright, Gin," harry tried t console his wife, "She has Hugo to protect her. And Alessandra is there too."

"I guess you're right," the red headed witch before taking a seat on the plush couch in the middle of the room. Soon, the other five parents began to take their own seats until there was only one left. Draco took the last seat and offered his lap to his wife, which she happily accepted.

"It feels like we were just getting married yesterday," she said and the rest agreed. Time really flew.

"Do you all remember when H.J kept telling Draco that she didn't want a marriage yet?" Blaise asked and Draco groaned into Hermione's shoulder as she laughed at the memory.

"Oh yes," Ginny said, "She said she would only marry him if he gave her a baby girl. She was so angry about being wrong about the sex of their first child that she refused to marry him until she was right!"

The room broke out into laughter as they recalled the ridiculous event.

"_Granger, for all that is good, just bloody marry me already! We have a son!"_

"_Not until I get my baby girl! You denied me that the first time!"_

"_Hell, woman, isn't a son enough for you?"_

"_Of course not! I want one of each!"_

"_I can't guarantee you that!"_

"_Well you better hope your arse that your seed gives me a girl or no ring is going on this finger!"_

"Women are batshit crazy," Draco stated and Harry and Blaise couldn't help but agree. Their wives ignored them and continued with their own conversation.

"Which one of our kids do you think is going to get married first?" Luna asked and everyone in the room stopped to think. It was Ginny who answered first.

"Lily probably," she said and Harry jumped up to disagree.

"No no no," he said, "What makes you say that, Gin?"

"Please, Potter," Draco intervened, "It's obvious that she and Scorp are bound to tie the knot some day."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed in protest, "You better hope your son doesn't touch my little girl!"

"Relax, Harry," Ginny said as she stroked his arm soothingly, "I think it's cute."

"Hey, Red," Draco laughed, "We're going to be in-laws!" He raised a hand for her to high-five and they laughed as Harry pouted in his seat.

"Well I think that Matt is going to be the first to marry," Harry said with his arms crossed and his nose up in the air.

"Probably," Blaise said, "He's had his eye on Alessandra since she was born."

"NO!" Draco roared from underneath Hermione, "Alessandra is going to a nunery or whatever the muggles call it."

Hermione laughed and told him he was being ridiculous. "Matteo and Alessandra would be a lovely couple. What with her having her nose in a book and him chasing after her on a broom..."

"Blaise you keep your son away from my precious daughter," Draco warned.

* * *

_**At Hogwarts...**_

Alessandra stepped up to the stool to be sorted. Every single eye in the room was on her as she timidly took her seat. The sorting hat was placed upon her head and she felt all the nerves in her body go crazy as she waited for it to speak.

"A Malfoy..." it began, "Could be in Slytherin but has too many Granger qualities, don't you agree, girl?"

Audrina said nothing and waited for her sorting.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted and the entire table cheered as she made her way to sit next to Hugo. She felt relieved that she was put into a house where she had friends. She barely even noticed that someone took a seat next to her. Teddy Lupin, who was a third year just like Scorpious and Matteo, was Lily's adoptive brother. He never really paid attention to her until now.

"Hello little Malfoy," he cooed and she politely greeted him with a "Hello, Teddy."

He scooted closer to her and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable when she heard shouts coming from the Slytherin table.

"Hands off, Lupin!" Scorpious and Matteo both shouted. She smiled slightly at them and gave them a small wave before returning her attention to the sorting ceremony, where Lily was about to be sorted. She turned away so quickly that she didn't notice the blush on Matteo's tanned cheeks.

"A Potter!" the hat shouted, "Of course she's Gryffindor!"

* * *

_**At the manor...**_

An owl pecked at the window of Hermione and Draco's bedroom window and Hermione scurried out of bed to open the window. She grabbed the letter from the owl and pet it twice before giving it a treat. It flew away gracefully and she squealed in excitement as she read the front. It was from Alessandra.

She opened the envelope quickly and unfolded the parchment inside. She read through the entire thing quickly but one thing caught her eye.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she screamed and began to dance all around the room while her husband groaned from underneath his pillow.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she chanted as she began to jump up on the bed, "You thought for sure she'd be a Slytherin!"

"Whatever, Granger," he grumbled.

"She got it from her momma!"

"Shut up already!"

"Kiss my arse, Malfoy!" she laughed, "Kiss it!"

So he grabbed her by the waist down to the bed to really shut her up.

* * *

**So that's it. It was a wonderful run. All of you were wonderful to me by reading and giving me such wonderful feedback. I'm so pleased that you enjoyed my story. It was my very first fic and I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**I'd like to let you all know that I'm coming out with a new Dramione fic a week from now. It's going to be very different from this one but I think you'll like it. It's post Hogwarts. **

**Also: If any of you have Pottermore and wouldd like to add me as a friend, my username is FeatherSun1638 on there as well! **

**I wih you all happy reading and good health. **

**Until next time!**


	21. Author's Note: Spin Off

**Hello, all! Due to the couple reviews I have recieved about continuing this story so that my readers know if the kids really do end up marrying one another, I have decided to make a spin off of this fic. I do not expect that everyone who enjoyed reading _Playing with Fire_ will check it out but in the off chance that you are curious about knowing if Scorpius ends up with Lily or if Alessandra ends up with Matteo- or even Teddy, please be sure to keep an eye out for my new story, _Fueling the Fire_. **

**This spin off will take place at Hogwarts during Scorpius', Matteo's, and Teddy's seventh year (meaning that Alesandra and Lily will be fifth years) and I truly hope that you are interested in reading it. It will be placed under Scorpius Malfoy- Liily Luna P. but will be very similar to _Playing with Fire_ in the way that Scorpius and Lily will be the main characters, but the other couples will have their time as well- including the parents!**

**The first chapter will be posted on August 5th, 2012 at the latest. I know some of you are also wondering about the other new fic I am currently writing that is also a Dramione. I predict that it will make its debut on August 7th- if I'm lucky and don't get sidetracked with moving out. I will try my best for you all and if you'd like some more details on the new Dramione fic, feel free to pm me! I love getting messages and I always respond. Seriously, I will probably give you all the juicy details if you ask. I just didn't want to overwhelm you all with the news about all these upcoming fics. **

**Love, D**


End file.
